Surpresas
by l-s-wild
Summary: Depois de duas semanas mantendo apenas contato profissional com sua namorada, Kara decide tirar o resto da noite de folga e surpreender Cat que está trabalhando até tarde no escritório, desencadeando vários acontecimentos românticos e em família. Disclaimer: A fanart usada como capa desta fic não me pertence e sim a hyperberry15 no tumblr, esse desenho não é meu e sim dela.
1. O jantar

Disclaimer: Supergirl e seus personagens não me pertencem, só estou brincando com eles um pouco, depois devolvo.

* * *

Kara estava cansada, tinha acabado de impedir mais uma ameaça Alien de destruir National City. Já tinha pelo menos duas semanas que não tinha um tempo para descansar ou apenas para ser _Kara;_ entre seu trabalho na CatCo. e salvar pessoas seu tempo estava totalmente consumido. Para piorar tudo havia duas semanas que não passava um tempo de qualidade com sua namorada, só se viam durante as horas de trabalho quando tinham que ser extremamente profissionais e agir como se nada tivesse mudado entre elas. Ninguém no escritório podia saber que Kara estava em um relacionamento com sua chefe Cat Grant, seria um desastre.

Cansada e com saudades resolveu tirar o resto da noite para si; o DOE podia lidar com tudo por uma noite.

"Alex?" Ligou para sua irmã enquanto voava e formava um plano para surpreender sua namorada.

"Kara? Onde você está?" Lógico que Alex estaria preocupada.

"Estou voando. Olha estou cansada e tenho coisas para resolver no trabalho preciso que você avise o Hank que estou tirando o resto da noite de folga." Seu tom era firme mostrando que não mudaria de ideia.

"Já são quase oito da noite, se está cansada devia ir para casa." Essa super proteção de sua irmã mais velha as vezes a cansava.

"Alex eu preciso mesmo resolver isso, ok? Não me espere para jantar." E com isso terminou a ligação sem esperar por uma resposta.

Se ia surpreender Cat precisaria primeiro passar em casa e tomar um banho. No caminho para o apartamento ligou para o restaurante preferido de Cat e pediu seu prato favorito; tinha 20 minutos para se arrumar novamente antes da comida ficar pronta e ter que ir buscar.

Enquanto se trocava resolveu checar se sua chefe ainda estava mesmo no escritório. Com sua visão de raio-x conseguiu vê-la sentada em sua cadeira mexendo em vários papéis. Carter estava com o pai e isso sempre deixava Cat se sentindo sozinha em casa, por isso ficava mais tarde que o de costume durante esses dias, se afundando em trabalho.

Colocou o traje de supergirl e em uma mochila guardou algumas velas e fósforo, seu ipod, um cobertor e a roupa que usaria para entrar no restaurante.

Depois de pagar pela comida era hora de colocar o plano em ação. Voando lentamente pelo céu de National City ligou para Cat.

"Hey baby." Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. "Preciso que faça um favor para mim, tudo bem?"

"Kara você sabe que eu não sou do tipo que fica fazendo favores."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas isso é realmente importante." Ouviu a mais velha suspirando do outro lado da linha.

"Tudo bem, o que precisa que eu faça?"

"Preciso que você feche as cortinas na porta da sacada e saia do escritório por alguns minutos." Esperou apreensiva pela resposta.

"Só dessa vez vou concordar e fazer o que você está me pedindo." Nesse momento já estava no terraço da CatCo esperando o momento certo de descer para a sacada.

"Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado. Te ligo em cinco minutos."

Desceu até a sacada e pousou sem fazer barulho algum, com sua super velocidade arrumou a comida na mesinha de canto, acendeu as velas e colocou duas no centro da mesa e algumas no parapeito da sacada, estendeu o cobertor sobre o sofá que ficava a direita da mesa encostado na parede. Tudo estava pronto, agora era ligar para Cat e esperar que ela gostasse de tudo.

"Baby?"

"Posso voltar para o meu escritório agora?"

"Sim. Vá para a sacada." E com isso desligou, sabia que Cat estava sentada em sua mesa na frente do escritório e por isso não demoraria nem um minuto para sair na sacada.

30 segundos era tudo o que precisava para colocar sua camisa preta com pequenas bolinhas brancas e uma calça verde escuro e seus óculos, guardando o uniforme de Supergirl na mochila.

No momento que arrumou os óculos as cortinas se abriram, revelando sua chefe e namorada usando uma camisa branca com três botões abertos e uma calça preta que quase parecia pintada em suas pernas.

"Pensei que poderíamos jantar juntas hoje." Disse para acabar com o silêncio que havia se instalado. "Gostou?"

Os segundos esperando a resposta pareciam minutos e logo o pensamento de que tudo aquilo foi uma péssima ideia começou a tomar sua mente, sem nem saber que Cat na verdade estava sem palavras. Depois de praticamente duas semanas sem ter mais do que 10 minutos livres juntas, Kara lhe fazia essa surpresa em um dos dias que mais precisava; com Carter passando dois dias com o pai estava bem mais do que solitária.

Andou até a mais nova e lhe abraçou lentamente, apreciando os braços fortes que rapidamente retribuíram o carinho, o perfume floral do shampoo sempre presente nos cabelos loiros.

"É claro que gostei." Tentou dizer séria, mas Kara podia sentir o sorriso se formando nos lábios da mais velha.

"Eu senti tanto sua falta, todos esses dias apenas te vendo durante as horas de trabalho sem poder te abraçar, beijar, conversar." Suspirou beijando a têmpora da mais velha.

"Eu também senti sua falta. Cheguei até pensar algumas vezes em te beijar na frente de todo mundo, mas como sou uma pessoa sempre no controle não cedi a tentação."

"Não posso deixar de dizer que pensei também em entrar voando no seu escritório e te raptar." Riram. "Vamos comer? Eu estou faminta." Se afastou um pouco e lhe puxou pela mão até o sofá.

Deixando-a sentada se dirigiu até a mesa e tirou da sacola os recipientes com comida, abriu e tirou os talheres da sacola.

"Trouxe o seu favorito, você quer alguma bebida para acompanhar?" Perguntou lhe entregando um recipiente e par de talheres.

"Tem uma garrafa de vinho branco no bar, a primeira da fileira." E rapidamente ela estava de volta com duas taças cheias na mão.

As duas sentaram juntas no sofá e comeram entre conversas de tudo o que aconteceu durante as duas semanas que passou. Depois de Kara arrumar tudo as duas ficaram sentadas abraçadas enroladas no cobertor olhando o céu estrelado de National City.

Cat virou o rosto para admirar o rosto angelical de Kara, _sua_ Supergirl. Os olhos azul por atrás daquelas lentes parecia que sempre lhe puxavam, para olhar mais de perto, mais fundo até que aquele azul fosse tudo em sua volta, perdida em sua imensidão.

"O que foi? Meu rosto está sujo?" Questionou a heroína passando a mão pelo rosto.

"Não." Sorriu com o jeito fofo da garota. "Você é linda sabia?" Kara ajeitou o óculos tentando esconder o vermelho de suas bochechas.

Cat não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo consigo mesma, achando tantas coisas que a garota fazia fofas, sendo sincera e aberta em relação aos seus sentimentos, mostrando seu lado carinhoso que apenas seu filho conhecia. Kara era diferente. Talvez fosse seu coração puro e sua capacidade de enxergar o bem em todos, não sabia ao certo, mas seja lá o que fosse estava claramente lhe afetando; pelo menos no que se dizia em relação ao jeito que tratava Kara.

"Eu realmente senti sua falta." Beijou-lhe os lábios de maneira carinhosa, seu dedão acariciando lentamente a bochecha da mais nova.

Logo o beijo foi se aprofundando e o calor de seus corpos aumentando. Antes que as coisas escalassem Kara parou o beijo.

"Espere um minuto." Se levantou, foi até a mochila que deixou embaixo da mesinha e tirou seu ipod, ligou ele e colocou sua playlist com músicas calmas para tocar. Em questão de segundos a voz de Norah Jones cantando "Until the End" preencheu o espaço entre elas.

"Agora sim. Essa música me lembra você sabia?" Disse estendendo a mão, chamando com apenas esse gesto Cat para dançar.

"Posso saber o por que?" Questionou ao esconder o rosto entre a curva do pescoço de Kara, seus braços por cima dos ombros dela puxando-a para mais perto, até seus corpos estarem colados.

"Acho que a letra retrata bem o que nós temos desde o começo quando éramos apenas chefe e assistente." Respondeu segurando um pouco mais firme na cintura da loira de olhos esverdeados.

"Hm." Foi tudo o que recebeu como resposta.

Dançaram lentamente, sentindo seus corpos colados, mãos passeando vagarosamente pelo corpo uma da outra, sentindo as curvas, procurando um meio de sentir pele contra pele. Outro beijo foi iniciado, lento, sensual, daqueles que fazem o corpo estremecer e se arrepiar. Mãos buscaram botões e um a um eram abertos revelando pele branca e macia e enfim o contato de pele contra pele foi estabelecido, fazendo as duas soltar um suspiro de apreciação. Imediatamente as camisas foram parar no chão, as mãos de Kara passeavam pelas costas de Cat, tocando levemente com a ponta dos dedos. Já Cat estava com as mãos nos cabelos sedosos de Kara, massageando deliciosamente.

"Como eu senti falta disso. Do seu corpo, do seu cheiro, dos seus lábios." Acentuou cada palavra com beijos em seu pescoço, deixando suas mãos afundarem no cabelo curto de sua chefe e logo voltando para um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

"Hm Kara." Murmurou amando os beijos em seu pescoço, descendo as mãos até a bunda da Supergirl e apertando com força lhe fazendo gemer baixo. "Vamos para o sofá."

Dando passos insertos para trás sem parar o beijo, Kara direcionou Cat para o sofá, fazendo-a sentar e se posicionando em seu colo. Mãos passeavam deliciosamente por costas, braços, abdômen, tomando seu tempo para sentir a pele macia por baixo de seus dedos. Pacientemente ambas exploravam o corpo da outra depois de tantos dias sendo negadas esse contato tão íntimo.

Sem nem perceber Kara começou a rebolar bem devagar no colo de Cat, suas mãos agora por cima do sutiã apertando, sentindo, fazendo Cat gemer e suspirar. Sem aguentar mais levou uma das mãos para as costas dela e abriu o sutiã e jogou no chão junto com as camisas e então abriu o seu também jogando na mesma direção do outro.

Cat não perdeu tempo e com as mãos espalmadas nos ombros da mais nova puxou-a em sua direção esmagando seus seios juntos. Os movimentos de ambas se tornava mais desesperado a cada segundo, a saudade borbulhando dentro, precisando sentir mais contato até não sobrar um centímetro de pele intocado, até que seus corpos estivessem completamente juntos, encaixados, saciados e a saudade esquecida, morta.

"A calça. Tire. Agora." Ordenou com as mãos já desabotoando a calça e abrindo o zíper. Kara obedeceu rapidamente se levantando e tirando não somente a sua, mas também a calça de sua chefe; dando tempo para que as duas retomassem o fôlego.

Cat parou por alguns instantes para admirar a linda garota a sua frente apenas em sua calcinha branca, mordendo o lábio inferior, os olhos azul claro agora em um tom escuro cheio de desejo. Era uma visão de tirar o fôlego para qualquer um. Num impulso estava tirando a calcinha dela e direcionando-a para seu colo novamente.

"Tão linda." Sussurrou e então, sem pensar duas vezes, abocanhou um dos seios, dando leves mordidas e chupões ao redor da auréola para logo em seguida chupar o mamilo com vigor.

"Cat!" A garota quase gritou, sentiu todo seu corpo esquentar e vibrar com os estímulos que recebia e novamente começou a rebolar.

Kara sempre tomava cuidado quando se deixava levar pelos momentos de prazer proporcionados por sua namorada, a última coisa que queria era machuca-la por perder o controle de seus poderes. Por isso estava consciente da força que aplicava no momento que arranhou as costas dela, dos ombros até a base da coluna. Foi ai que notou seu quadril rebolando por conta própria, buscando aquela deliciosa sensação de alívio. Seu sexo estava molhando e não aguentaria por muito tempo continuar sendo provocada.

"Cat, por favor. Eu… preciso…" Sua respiração estava tão pesada que mal conseguia falar direito.

Se soltando relutantemente do seio, não antes sem dar uma leve mordida. "O que você precisa? Diga pra mim Kara." Passou a língua pelo mamilo e subiu até a orelha, mordendo o lóbulo. "Diga." Sussurrou de maneira sedutora.

"Você. Eu preciso de você. Agora." Pegou a mão que massageava seu outro seio e levou até seu sexo molhado.

"Droga Kara, tão molhada já." Gemeu enquanto marcava a pele branca em seu pescoço, mesmo sabendo que logo desapareceriam.

Com dois dedos começou a lambuzar todo o sexo da garota com seu próprio líquido, subindo os dedos até o clitoris e descendo até a entrada, sentindo-a estremecer e rebolar com mais força tentando fazer com que os dedos lhe penetrasse.

Kara estava ficando desesperada, seus quadris rebolavam cada vez mais rápido, seus gemidos se tornando grunhidos de impaciência. Cat resolveu parar de torturar a ambas e em um rápido movimento tinha lhe penetrado com dois dedos, as duas gemendo alto.

Sem perder tempo Kara começou a cavalgar os dedos de Cat, uma mão afundada nos fios loiros como incentivo para que continuasse devorando seus seios enquanto a outra segurava um ombro para lhe ajudar a cavalgar.

"Cat, Cat, Cat…" Gemia com a cabeça jogada para trás, a velocidade de seu quadril aumentando.

Estava perto de gozar e Cat sabia disso, podia sentir no modo como seus dedos eram apertados com mais frequência, como os movimentos de Kara se tornavam erráticos e mais rápidos, em como gemia mais alto. Começou a penetrá-la mais rápido, usou seu dedão para pressionar o clitoris toda vez que enterrava os dedos dentro dela.

"Cat!" Gritou sentindo a pressão em seu abdômen aumentar, estava tão perto de gozar.

"Eu sei, eu sei." Subiu novamente seus beijos até chegar em sua orelha e dizer as palavras que tinha certeza, faria a linda garota em seu colo chegar ao clímax. "Eu te amo."

E com isso Kara gozou, gritando o nome de Cat e se não tivesse certeza que o prédio estava vazio, teria medo de que alguém pudesse ter ouvido seu grito. Pouco a pouco sua respiração foi voltando ao normal enquanto cavalgava os últimos tremores de seu orgasmo.

Quando Cat finalmente olhou para Kara, viu um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios e não pode evitar de sorrir também. Fechou os olhos aproveitando o momento de calmaria e quando finalmente os abriu novamente, deu de cara com um par de olhos azul lhe observando profundamente, analisando cada pedacinho de sua face.

"Eu também te amo Cat Grant." E tudo que conseguiu fazer foi sorrir, sendo beijada carinhosamente com sua bochecha sendo acariciada.

Kara estava tão feliz e com todos os seus sentidos focados na mulher a sua frente não percebeu seu celular vibrando dentro da mochila.

Alex por sua vez estava começando a se preocupar mais do que o normal com sua irmã. Já fazia mais de uma hora que tinha recebido a ligação de Kara e não era do feitio de sua irmã não atender o telefone. Sabia que ela estava no trabalho e que não era incomum de precisar buscar algo no escritório ou resolver alguma problema urgente para sua chefe, mas raramente ficava até tão tarde e muito menos sem responder a suas ligações.

Resolveu que esperaria apenas alguns minutos e ligaria mais uma vez, se sua irmã não desse sinal de vida durante esse tempo, Supergirl ou não estaria muito encrencada.

"Acho que agora é minha vez de retribuir o melhor orgasmo que eu já tive na vida, você não acha?" Disse arqueando as sobrancelhas de maneira sugestiva, colocando os braços em volta do pescoço de sua namorada.

"Eu acho-" Lhe deu um selinho, as mãos percorrendo os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. "que você-" deu outro selinho, as mãos agora descendo pelas costas. "deveria andar logo com isso porque eu estou mais do que molhada e minha calcinha realmente está me incomodando." Depois de dois segundos se olhando começaram a rir.

"Vamos andar logo com isso então e cuidar de você." Levantou-se do colo dela e se ajoelhou entre suas pernas, removendo lentamente sua calcinha. Deixou beijos leves em seus pés, subindo por suas pernas, mordiscando ao chegar na parte interna das coxas até estar de frente com o que mais queria. Sua respiração quente causando arrepios na mais velha, que segurava as cobertas com força e tinha os olhos fechados em antecipação.

Sem paciência para joguinhos foi direto ao ponto, passando sua língua por toda a extensão daquele sexo molhado, apreciando o sabor meio agridoce e o gemido alto que causou. Passou as mãos pelas coxas até a bunda puxando a mais velha para frente e posicionou-as de volta nas coxas abrindo-a mais para sua boca faminta.

Cat estava no paraíso. Mesmo sabendo que era a primeira mulher com que Kara tinha relações, não deixava de se surpreender com o talento daquela boca e em como aprendia rápido o que lhe dava mais prazer. Seus olhos abriram rapidamente e suas mãos seguraram nos cabelos loiros da garota quando sentiu-a lhe penetrando com a língua. Ninguém nunca tinha feito aquilo antes, mas não tinha dúvidas que pediria a Kara para repetir esse ato mais vezes. Com as mãos segurando a cabeça da garota no lugar, começou um movimento de vai e vem ajudando a língua ir cada vez mais fundo e mais rápido dentro de si.

Sabendo exatamente o que fazer para trazer a mulher ao orgasmo, arranhou do top das coxas até os joelhos e posicionou as pernas por cima de seu ombro, circulou os braços por de baixo das coxas, uma mão subindo para os seios, brincando com um dos mamilos enquanto a outra desceu para o meio das pernas e usando o dedão começou a fazer movimentos circulares rápidos no clitoris sem parar um estante de lhe penetrar com a língua.

"Kara!" Com tantos estímulos não resistiu muito mais e gritando o nome da garota gozou como nunca antes. Suas coxas apertaram fortemente a cabeça da menina entre suas pernas, suas mãos presas no cabelo dela enquanto seu quadril subia e descia rapidamente de maneira errática, as paredes de seu sexo quase prendendo a língua dentro de si. Pode sentir seu gozo escorrendo pelo rosto de Kara que parecia chupar e lamber tudo com muito gosto.

"Isso foi… não consigo… nem terminar de falar… vem aqui." Colocou os pés no chão, liberando a garota do meio de suas coxas.

Kara coletou tudo o que podia do gozo de Cat e subiu seu corpo deixando leves mordidas e beijos castos até chegar em seus lábios e se beijarem demoradamente; Cat sentindo seu próprio gosto na língua da garota.

"Eu te amo Cat Grant." Repetiu mais uma vez.

"Eu também te amo Kara Danvers, minha Supergirl." Riu puxando Kara para deitar no sofá consigo, cobrindo seus corpos com a coberta.

"Sua Supergirl é? Gostei de como isso soa." Se aconchegou deitando a cabeça sobre os seios de Cat.

"Melhor mesmo, você sabe muito bem que não divido o que é meu. E você, Kara Danvers, é minha agora." Apertou seus braços em volta da cintura dela, deixando um beijo em seus cabelos.

"Não tenho problema nenhum com isso."

Um silêncio confortável se instalou entre elas, nenhuma querendo quebrar o momento tão raro de silêncio e paz, os únicos sons vindos da cidade abaixo e do Ipod agora tocando "Maybe Tomorrow" do Stereophonics. Estavam quase dormindo ali mesmo, abraçadas, quando Kara ouviu o barulho do elevador subindo, estava pelo menos na metade do caminho já.

"Droga." Disse ao cair no chão, com pressa em se vestir.

"O que foi?" Cat sentou usando o cobertor como um escudo em seu corpo.

"Tem alguém vindo para cá. Daqui a pouco o elevador chega aqui. Temos que nos vestir, vem." Puxou-a para ficar em pé e lhe ajudou a se vestir até estar impecável, sobrando quase nada de tempo para colocar sua roupa; o uniforme na mochila e a roupa no chão.

Quando terminava de colocar o uniforme ouviu as portas do elevador se abrindo e usando sua visão de raio-x viu sua irmã passando pelas mesas indo em direção ao único escritório com as luzes acesas.

"Droga, o que a Alex está fazendo aqui?" Murmurou terminando de arrumar seu uniforme no exato momento que sua irmã apareceu na porta de vidro.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?!" Questionou a morena exasperada, olhando a cena a seu redor e não acreditando no que seus olhos viam.

"O que parece que está acontecendo aqui? Você poderia por favor se retirar, está interrompendo nosso encontro." Cat respondeu sem pensar duas vezes, parando ao lado da Supergirl e segurando possessivamente em sua cintura.

"Encontro? Você está tendo um encontro com a Supergirl?" Deixou seus olhos analisar a cena em sua frente: as velas quase apagadas, a música calma, o cobertor no sofá e por fim, seus olhos se arregalaram ao notar o que parecia ser uma calça jogada no chão.

Olhou para sua irmã e depois para a calça no chão, repetindo o movimento pelo menos mais duas vezes até que sua irmã seguiu sua linha de visão e seus olhos azul quase saltaram para fora quando notou que sua roupa não estava tão escondida como achou que estivesse pelo sofá. Suas bochechas coraram profundamente e escondeu o rosto no ombro de Cat, completamente embaraçada por ter sido pega; com certeza Alex já teria ligado os pontos e entendido que Cat sabia quem ela era e que estavam juntas de alguma maneira. Provavelmente pensaria que sua chefe estava lhe chantageando.

"Supergirl." Alex estava usando sua voz séria de quando Kara estava encrencada.

"Você não precisa chamá-la de Supergirl senhorita Danvers, eu já vi quem ela é por baixo do uniforme de heroína. E posso dizer que gostei muito do que vi." O duplo sentido não ficou perdido para nenhuma das duas, muito menos a malícia em seu tom de voz ou no sorriso agora presente em seu rosto.

Kara mostrou seu desconforto grunhindo e afundando mais ainda o rosto no ombro de Cat, seus braços lhe abraçando a cintura, sentindo um beijo no topo de sua cabeça seguido de uma mão acariciando seus cabelos. Com cautela virou o rosto sem perder contato com o corpo colado ao seu, olhando na direção de sua irmã.

Alex tinha um olhar de incredulidade no rosto, sua irmã mais nova sendo acolhida nos braços de sua chefe que pelo que ouvia falar era uma vadia de primeira.

"Kara o que está acontecendo aqui?" Cruzou os braços esperando uma explicação.

"Alex será que nós podemos não fazer isso agora? Tem duas semanas que eu não paro de trabalhar e salvar a cidade, eu pedi o resto dessa noite livre para poder ficar com Cat. Eu sei que tenho muito o que explicar e estou em sérios problemas, mas prometo contar tudo o que você quiser saber amanhã, pode ser?" Fez sua melhor cara de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança.

"Só me diz uma coisa, você vai ficar bem?"

"Sim. Vou ficar muito bem." Sorriu para Cat e depois para sua irmã. Foi em sua direção lhe dando um abraço apertado e um beijo na bochecha.

"Tudo bem. Me mande uma mensagem quando chegar em casa, estou indo pro meu apartamento." Saiu da sacada e foi em direção ao elevador. "Amanhã Kara, quero saber de tudo." Falou já quando as portas do elevador estavam se fechando, sabia que ela ouviria.

"Você não precisava ter feito aquele comentário Cat." Tentou fazer uma cara séria.

"Mas eu gosto de te ver toda corada."

"Não sei o que vou fazer com você Cat Grant." Colou seus corpos mais uma vez em um abraço. "Vamos te levar para casa? Está ficando tarde e frio. Só me deixe arrumar tudo isso rapidinho." Começou a organizar a bagunça que fizeram usando sua super velocidade. "Tudo limpo, vamos?" Estendeu-lhe a mão.

"Deixe-me pegar minha bolsa." E com isso correu para o escritório, apagou todas as luzes e pegando sua bolsa se encaminhou direto para os braços da Supergirl.

"Passa a noite comigo?" Perguntou abraçando Cat com um pouco mais de força, flutuando lentamente, ganhando altura.

"Claro." Sorriu e deu um selinho nos lábios rosados a sua frente antes de deitar sua cabeça no espaço entre pescoço e ombro, fechando os olhos e relaxando nos braços fortes que lhe segurava, o vento ficando forte quando a Supergirl finalmente acelerou pelo céu de National City com a promessa de uma noite juntas ao invés de solidão.

* * *

A/N: Bom é isso ai pessoal, primeira fic que eu posto. A intenção era ser uma one-shot, mas estou pensando seriamente em escrever pelo menos mais um capitulo. Vejo vocês em breve :3


	2. Sem segredos

Domingo de manhã não podia ter chegado mais rápido. Kara estava na cozinha, o rádio ligado, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios enquanto dançava e preparava o café da manhã. As memórias do dia anterior não paravam de passar como um filme em sua mente; depois da conversa com Alex durante o café da manhã - conversa que foi melhor do que esperava - passou o dia todo com Cat. Milagrosamente não ouve nenhuma emergência em National City que precisasse da Supergirl, apenas coisas comuns que a polícia podia dar conta sem nenhum problema.

"Não é educado encarar as pessoas sabia?" Tinha ouvido sua namorada levantar, acompanhando o leve som de seus passos até parar na entrada da cozinha.

"Achei que eu pudesse encarar o que é meu." Se aproximou abraçando-a por trás. "E você usando só essa lingerie preta torna impossível não encarar." Deu ênfase puxando o elástico da calcinha.

"Não posso descordar da sua lógica, muito menos negar que eu sou irresistível." Tremeu ao sentir lábios mordendo seu ombro. "Pare de me distrair antes que eu queime a comida."

"Eu não estou com fome de comida nesse exato momento." Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Kara respirou fundo e se concentrou em terminar a última panqueca e desligar o fogo, tudo isso sentindo um par de mãos acariciando seu abdômen, descendo para suas coxas e subindo para seus seios, apenas a ponta dos dedos lhe tocando, provocando, arrancando um suspiro ao encostar a cabeça no ombro de Cat.

"Você é insaciável mulher." Disse ao notar os toques gentis mudarem para mais firmes e com propósito, uma mão apertando seu seio por cima do sutiã no momento em que a outra arranhava sua coxa em direção ao meio de suas pernas.

"Só estou tentando compensar pelas duas semanas longe. Depois de te provar fica difícil não viciar e querer mais sempre que possível." Murmurou para logo em seguida chupar o lóbulo da orelha para dentro de sua boca, incitando um gemido a passar pelos lábios rosados da garota.

Kara não resistiu mais e em um movimento mais rápido do que o normal, se virou nos braços da mais velha, levantando-a sem esforço em seu colo, sentindo as pernas torneadas enlaçar sua cintura enquanto lhe beijava com luxuria, posicionou-a em cima do balcão e se afastou para admirar o estado da mulher a sua frente: cabelo levemente bagunçado, lábios rosados abertos respirando pesadamente, apenas sua camisa desabotoada no corpo, os seios subindo e descendo com a respiração se acelerando, pernas torneadas envolvendo sua cintura e uma calcinha vermelha escondendo o que mais desejava no momento.

"Você fica tão sexy usando minha camisa." Segurou na gola da camisa azul claro e lhe puxou para um beijo intenso, sua línguas não perdendo tempo em se encontrar no meio do caminho desfrutando do sabor da outra.

E mais rápido do que começou o beijo terminou e Cat se encontrava em pé com a camisa toda abotoada e um pouco confusa, no entanto isso não durou muito tempo quando segundos depois ouviu a porta se abrindo e Alex entrando no apartamento.

"Vocês acordaram agora?" Parou na porta analisando a cena, mesmo sendo Supergirl, Kara não sabia esconder nada de sua irmã.

"Sim?"

"Você sabe que nós temos que preparar o almoço e já passou das 10 da manhã. Tem sorte que eu passei no mercado e comprei o que precisamos." Depositou as sacolas no balcão. "Temos duas horas e meia pra deixar tudo pronto e os meninos estarão aqui em duas horas."

"Bom dia pra você também Danvers e não incomode sua irmã, nós só dormimos por umas três horas hoje e ela pode muito bem usar sua super velocidade pra fazer as coisas mais rápido." Cat disse enquanto se servia de uma bela porção de panquecas com banana e um copo de café.

"Eu nem quero saber o porquê vocês foram dormir tão tarde." Fingiu se arrepiar toda. "Sua vida sexual definitivamente não me interessa Kara." Foi se servir com café também, deixando sua irmã completamente corada e envergonhada e uma Cat escondendo o sorriso atrás do copo de café.

"Vamos mudar de assunto. Como foi seu dia ontem Alex?" Sentou do lado de sua namorada enchendo seu próprio prato de panquecas com xarope de maça e um copo grande de café.

"Foi normal, nada de importante aconteceu no DOE então Hank me deu o dia de folga e eu resolvi ir ao cinema. Como foi o seu?" Ao notar que sua irmã estava vermelha mais uma vez "Quer saber, não responde."

"Não imaginei que você fosse do tipo puritana Danvers." Comentou Cat.

"Não sou, mas Kara é minha irmã mais nova e prefiro não imaginar nada a menos que ela queira conversar sobre isso."

O resto do café passou entre provocações de Cat e conversas sobre trabalho entre Alex e Kara. Desde quando começou o seu relacionamento com Cat alguns meses atrás, fizeram questão de não manter nenhum segredo entre as duas e depois de colocar Alex a par de tudo isso durante a conversa que tiveram no dia anterior não havia problema em falar sobre trabalho na frente dela - mesmo Alex continuando suspeita, afinal de contas Cat Grant É a melhor repórter de National City.

Faltando alguns minutos para James e Winn chegar, uma bomba explodiu em um prédio e Kara precisou sair para ajudar a tirar o máximo de vítimas possíveis presas nos escombros e os corpos daqueles que não conseguiram sobreviver. Tudo isso demorou algum tempo e quando voltou para casa abatida pelas mortes, estava toda coberta de poeira e fuligem dos escombros.

"Você está bem Kara?" James foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, olhando-a de cima à baixo preocupado. "Nós vimos o que aconteceu pelo noticiário, você foi incrível." James segurou em seus braços, um sorriso nos lábios, seus dedos acariciando levemente onde lhe segurava.

Só bastou um olhar para o lado e Kara sabia que estava encrencada. Muito encrencada. Cat tinha um olhar assassino direcionado a James, os braços cruzados numa tentativa de conter suas mãos de alcançar o pescoço daquele fotógrafo irritante.

"O-obrigado." Tentou se desvencilhar dele, mas parecia que quanto mais tentava se soltar mais firme lhe segurava. Olhou mais uma vez para Cat, dessa vez implorando por ajuda, praticamente fazendo bico.

Aquele olhar de desespero e desculpa ao mesmo tempo foi tudo o que Cat precisou para entrar em ação. Quando Kara chegou a primeira coisa que sentiu foi preocupação, a garota estava toda suja e parecia meio abalada, porém no momento que James se aproximou dela sentiu o ciúmes tomando conta de si, raiva por ter alguém tocando o que era _seu_ de maneira íntima. O olhar suplicante lhe colocou em ação, marchando em direção aos dois; ciúmes e preocupação as únicas coisas que conseguia sentir no momento.

Alex estava quase indo fazer pipoca para assistir a cena que estava prestes a se desenrolar, já Winn que continuava parado ao seu lado não poderia estar mais confuso com tudo o que via.

"James, Jimmy ou sei lá como te chamam, por favor não toque nas coisas dos outros sem permissão querido, é falta de educação." Tirou as mãos dele dos braços de Kara enquanto falava. "Kara, tudo bem?"

"Com licença senhorita Grant, mas eu estou falando com a minha amiga." James ficou indignado com a atitude de Cat; não estavam no escritório pra ela sair mandando em quem quisesse.

Irritada e já sem paciência revirou os olhos antes de lhe dirigir a palavra mais uma vez. "Exatamente James, sua amiga. Se você quer abraçar, beijar ou ter qualquer tipo de contato íntimo com alguém vá atrás da sua noiva. Kara é sua amiga e sugiro que você mantenha o contato físico no mínimo possível. Agora se me da licença eu tenho que cuidar daquilo que é _meu_." Voltou sua atenção para Kara que lhe olhava com gratidão e desejo. "Você está bem querida? Vamos lá pra dentro te limpar e trocar essas roupas, ok?" Sua voz se tornou mais calma conforme analisava as emoções naqueles olhos azuis tão lindos e entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela foram para o quarto.

Alex não estava se aguentando e no momento que a porta do quarto fechou começou a rir. A muito tempo queria colocar James, Jimmy, tanto faz, no seu lugar e Cat finalmente fez isso por ela. Ele tem uma noiva, não pode ficar mandando esses sinais de interesse pra Kara, ela já tinha sofrido tanto no começo quando ele voltou com Lucy - ainda bem que foi um interesse passageiro de sua irmã - e agora estava feliz com Cat. Winn por outro lado estava com a maior cara de coração partido; as pessoas costumam o subestimar, no entanto muitas vezes ele consegue ler os sinais e as entrelinhas e pela sua expressão com certeza já tinha entendido o que estava acontecendo.

"O que está acontecendo aqui? O que eu perdi?" James não estava entendendo nada e tudo o que Alex fez foi rir mais, segurando sua barriga e tentando em vão respirar direito.

"Você não pode ser tão lerdo assim Jimmy. É óbvio o que acabou de acontecer." Winn respondeu vendo que Alex não seria de nenhuma ajuda.

"A única coisa óbvia pra mim foi Cat Grant mandando em mim como se estivéssemos no escritório e Kara seguindo suas ordens, como sempre." Cruzou os braços de maneira defensiva.

"James você está falando sério? Você não notou o olhar assassino de Cat em sua direção no momento que você encostou na Kara? Ou o comentário de que ela tinha que cuidar do que era " _dela_ "? Elas estão juntas." Winn explicou exasperado, não tinha ideia do que Kara viu em Jimmy Olsen, mas estava feliz que ela não via mais nada nele mesmo isso significando que ele também não tinha chance alguma.

* * *

"Kara, vou perguntar mais uma vez, você está bem?" Fechou a porta do quarto, se escorando nela em seguida.

"Foi horrível Cat. Eu não consegui salvar todo mundo." Andava de um lado para o outro sem parar.

"Vem aqui." Abriu os braços e nem um segundo depois sentiu mãos segurando em seu vestido e lágrimas molhando seu ombro. "Shh, está tudo bem. Infelizmente você não pode salvar todo mundo meu bem, mas você salvou todos que podia e deu a várias famílias a possibilidade de se despedir e dar aos seus entes queridos um funeral digno." Odiava ver sua garota se culpando e chorando, partia seu coração.

"Eu não sei o que faria sem você Cat. Eu te amo tanto." O braço que lhe prensava firme contra o pequeno corpo de sua namorada e a mão que massageava sua nuca sempre lhe acalmava. Levantou o rosto para olhar nos olhos de Cat.

"Vamos te limpar e achar outra roupa, ok? Aposto que você está com fome." Sorriu enxugando as lágrimas no rosto da mais nova, dando um selinho nos lábios rosados.

Não pense que Cat esqueceu o incidente com James, contudo Kara precisava dela no momento, de seu carinho e suporte como namorada e confidente mas não se engane, o momento de lembrar Kara à quem seu corpo e coração pertencia logo chegaria.

Sentou a garota na cama, foi ao banheiro dentro do quarto, pegou uma toalha de rosto e molhou uma parte, voltando e se ajoelhando entre a pernas da Supergirl. Lentamente limpou seu rosto de toda poeira e fuligem, descendo para o pescoço e por último as mãos; levantou deixando um beijo em sua testa e indo até o pequeno closet pegar um par de roupas limpas. Com precisão e calma ajudou-a a tirar o uniforme de Supergirl e colocar uma saia preta e camisa rosa bebê, prendeu seu cabelo em um rabo de cabelo frouxo - com certeza precisaria ser lavado mais tarde - e calçou lhe uma sapatilha.

"Vamos comer. Se você quiser podemos falar mais sobre hoje quando estivermos sozinhas." Com uma mão em suas costas lhe guiou para fora do quarto e de volta para a sala de jantar.

"Quem está com fome?" Kara tentou dissipar um pouco da tensão no ar, em vão. "Eu estou faminta, vamos para a mesa."

O silêncio era incomodo, apenas o som dos talheres batendo em porcelana podia ser ouvido e isso estava deixando todos ansiosos e temerosos do que aconteceria a seguir. Quando se serviam de sobremesa o momento que todos esperavam aconteceu.

"Isso é ridículo. Kara o que está acontecendo aqui? Por que você deixou ela falar comigo daquele jeito?" James explodiu, relutante em acreditar nas palavras de Winn.

"Ah… Se você sentar e se acalmar eu posso explicar." Respirou aliviada quando ele fez o que pediu.

"Pensei que ele fosse mais inteligente." Cat murmurou baixo, apenas para Kara ouvir, fazendo-a revirar os olhos e sorrir.

Pegando na mão de Cat e trazendo pra cima da mesa com seus dedos entrelaçados respirou fundo antes de explicar tudo.

"Depois de Cat descobrir minha identidade secreta nós acabamos nos aproximando mais, ela prometeu não revelar meu segredo se eu contasse um pouco da minha história e só desse entrevistas para CatCo. Então um mês depois percebemos que tínhamos sentimentos uma pela outra e decidimos dar uma chance e ver o que acontecia e aqui estamos, quatro meses depois e… É isso." Deu de ombros, sem saber o que fazer ou que reação esperar de seus amigos.

"E a gente só está sabendo disso agora porque…" Esperou que ela continuasse a frase.

"Porque queríamos um tempo só para nós, para descobrir as coisas sem nenhum tipo de pressão. Não é fácil ser Supergirl ou Cat Grant a rainha da mídia, não temos muita privacidade e queremos mante-la o máximo possível. Por isso peço que vocês não comentem isso com ninguém, não queremos ter problemas no escritório e nem paparazzis nos seguindo por ai. Se isso acontecer antes da hora pode ser que um deles descubra meu segredo e coloque em risco a vida de Cat e Carter." Olhou tanto para Winn quanto para James, aguardando uma resposta.

"Se eu consigo guardar o segredo de sua identidade secreta com certeza posso manter segredo sobre o seu relacionamento." Winn foi o primeiro a responder, um sorriso melancólico no rosto.

"Claro, claro. Afinal eu prometi ao seu primo que ficaria de olho em você, jamais arriscaria expor sua identidade." Por fim respondeu, mas não foi o que Kara esperava. "Preciso ir embora, lembrei que tenho coisas para resolver." Levantou sem nem olhar para os integrantes da mesa, coletou seu casaco pendurado ao lado da porta e saiu.

"Isso foi… não tão bem quanto eu imaginei." Suspirou.

"Eu te disse que ele deve ter algum tipo de sentimento por você mesmo estando com a outra Lane." Cat disse tentando explicar o comportamento de James, dando um beijo nos cabelos de Kara para confortá-la. "Eu te admiro Winn, mesmo tendo uma paixonite pela Kara você ficou ao invés de agir como um garoto de 15 anos. Porém, como você viu hoje, sou possessiva e não tolero toques inapropriados e que não sejam totalmente inocentes e amigáveis."

"Entendo perfeitamente senhorita Grant. Isso não vai acontecer." Winn não tinha ideia de como conseguiu responder sem gaguejar, Cat Grant com certeza lhe amedrontava, agora mais ainda.

Todos voltaram a atenção para a ponta da mesa quando Alex começou a rir. A cara de medo de Winn, James fugindo com o rabo entre as pernas, Cat amedrontando todo mundo, era extremamente hilário. Logo todos na mesa estavam rindo também.

"Do que estamos rindo?" Kara perguntou tentando controlar a respiração.

"Não tenho ideia querida." Cat tinha lágrimas nos olhos, já fazia muito tempo que não ria tanto assim.

"É só que, vocês viram a cara de apavorado do Winn? Acho que ele ainda não percebeu que ela acertou o nome dele. E James. James, nossa obrigado Cat, já havia algum tempo que eu queria coloca-lo em seu devido lugar. Esse almoço é de longe o mais engraçado." Explicou assim que conseguiu parar de rir.

"Espera, ela tem razão. Você disse meu nome certo." Winn estava confuso de novo.

"Ela faz isso de propósito Winn." Kara pisca para ele brincando.

"Não espere que eu acerte seu nome de novo Witt." Apesar da seriedade Cat deixou escapar um sorriso.

Depois de comerem a sobremesa todos se dirigem para a sala e Alex aproveita o momento para conversar um pouco com Cat enquanto sua irmã joga videogame com Winn. Após pegar as duas em um jantar romântico e ter a conversa no dia seguinte notou como as duas interagiam e como sua irmã parecia mais feliz nos últimos meses e depois de uma breve análise aceitou que a Rainha da mídia fazia sua irmãzinha feliz, então por que não dar a ela uma chance?

Depois de algumas horas conversando e Cat surpreendendo a todos com sua incrível habilidade jogando videogames, Winn decidi que já é hora de ir embora e Alex é chamada para o DOE para resolver um problema com um dos novatos.

"Agora somos só eu e você Supergirl." Cat trancou a porta logo após Alex sair. "Sabe, eu não gostei nem um pouco de ver James te tocando. Por um momento pensei que fosse perder o controle e arrancar as mãos dele fora." Começou a andar sensualmente até Kara que não tinha ideia do que fazer a não ser encarar. "Sabe o que eu fiquei pensando depois de ver ele te tocando?" Ela balança a cabeça negativamente. "Pensei em como deveria te marcar para que todos saibam que você tem dona, no entanto-" se aproximou e passou os dedos pelo pescoço branco e convidativo "Você não fica marcada por muito tempo, então eu terei que me esforçar bastante para deixar uma marca que dure no mínimo até amanhã, assim-" colocou o cabelo dela para o lado e sussurrou "todos vão saber a quem você pertence." Mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha ao mesmo tempo que apertou seu sexo por cima da calcinha.

"Cat." Gemeu, não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser a mão por cima de sua calcinha provocando e a ideia de ser marcada.

"Você é minha e só eu posso te tocar Supergirl." Afastou a calcinha para o lado e percorreu toda a extensão de seu sexo com um dedo. "Tão molhada já." Continuou sussurrando. "O que te deixou assim, hm? Saber que você é só minha, ou talvez a ideia de ser marcada para todos verem?" Ao dizer a ultima parte sentiu o sexo dela se contrair e um sorriso malicioso se formou em seu rosto. "Já disse como amo esse seu lado lascivo, safado?" Usou a outra mão para apertar com força a bunda de Kara, sentindo mais uma contração com suas palavras e agressividade.

Kara estava perdida. Toda a possessividade, desejo e selvageria de Cat lhe deixava mais do que excitada; a ideia de ser marcada, possuída por essa mulher poderosa e linda era uma tentação que não resistiria. Estava praticamente embriagada com as palavras e toques nada gentis, não tinha duvida que a mão de Cat devia estar mais do que lambuzada com sua essência. Seu corpo estava em chamas. Respirando fundo levou uma das mãos ao cabelo loiro e puxou-a de seu pescoço, olhou fundo em seus olhos vendo o mesmo desejo refletido.

"Me faça sua Cat, me marque." Jogando o cabelo para o lado e virando a cabeça expôs seu pescoço para ser marcado.

Cat não perdeu tempo e mordeu com força aquele pescoço branco, usando o momento da mordida para penetra-la com dois dedos. A resposta que recebeu foi a melhor possível, Kara gritou; sem se segurar ela gritou e provavelmente os vizinhos ouviram. Se afastou para ver seu trabalho sem parar os movimentos de seus dedos e o que viu lhe impressionou: uma marca perfeita de seus dentes contornando a marca roxa.

"Vou ter que morder mais algumas vezes essa noite para ter certeza que estará ai amanhã." Subindo uma mão pelas costas até chegar nos longos cabelos puxou com um pouco de força, arrancando um gemido de prazer. "Quem é sua dona Supergirl?"

"Você Cat, só você." Gemeu amando a possessividade.

"Muito bem. Agora eu vou te fazer gozar e depois vamos para o quarto." Com isso aumentou a velocidade de suas estocadas, usando o dedão para fazer círculos em seu clítoris, sua língua duelando com a da garota em um beijo voraz que não durou muito já que Kara precisou se separar para tentar respirar enquanto gozava.

Sua mente estava vazia, tudo o que registrava era o prazer percorrendo seu corpo, a mordida latejando de leve - Cat tinha se esforçado dessa vez - beijos sendo distribuídos por todo seu rosto e mãos acariciando sua cintura.

"Tudo bem ai Supergirl?" Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi acenar que sim. "Bom, por um momento pensei que tivesse te perdido."

"Por um momento quase perdeu." Sorriu ainda de olhos fechados. Cat definitivamente sabia proporcionar os melhores orgasmos. "Você vai me matar de prazer qualquer hora dessas baby."

"Só espero que não seja agora pois eu preciso que você retorne o favor." Mordeu o lábio inferior e retirando os dedos de dentro de Kara os levou até a boca e lambeu toda aquela essência adocicada.

"Vamos para o quarto antes que eu decida te ter aqui mesmo no meio da sala como você fez comigo." Puxou os dois dedos antes na boca dela para a sua, chupando de maneira obscena.

As pupilas de Cat dilataram deixando apenas uma fina linha do castanho quase âmbar de seus olhos a mostra.

Kara pegou-a no colo, pernas e braços enlaçando seu corpo, iniciando um beijo intenso enquanto a carregava para o quarto. Sem se importar com a porta aberta jogou Cat na cama e começou a se despir.

"O que você quer que eu faça?" Perguntou parada nua ao pé da cama.

Cat tomou seu tempo admirando o corpo nu a sua frente: braços fortes, seios médios e firmes com mamilos rosados, barriga lisa, pernas longas e torneadas.

"Pode começar tirando minha roupa."

Kara subiu na cama, engatinhando até estar ao lado de Cat. Delicadamente a virou de barriga para baixo, afastou o cabelo de sua nuca e dando leves beijos começou a abrir o zíper do vestido preto, descendo junto com o zíper e beijando cada pedaço de pele que era revelado. Ao terminar voltou-a para a posição de antes e subindo as mãos por seus braços chegou aos ombros e desceu a alça do vestido, puxando para baixo até revelar seios sem sutiã. Percorreu com sua língua toda a extensão de ambos os seios, devagar, ainda descendo o vestido, ouvindo cada gemido e suspiro que provocava. Quando o vestido chegou nos quadris desceu os beijos pelo abdômen firme e liso, parando rapidamente para contornar o umbigo e seguir com sua jornada, conduzindo o vestido pelas pernas macias, arrastando os lábios logo atrás. Com o vestido jogado no chão olhou para Cat deitada, cabelos bagunçados, apoiada em seus braços, boca aberta respirando pesado e olhos cheios de puro desejo lhe encarando, esperando que tire o ultimo item que cobre seu corpo. Engatinhando mais uma vez subiu alternando beijos e mordidas entre as duas pernas, subindo panturrilhas e coxas até chegar no elástico da calcinha e com um sorriso malicioso prendeu entre os dentes e puxou até revelar sexo totalmente liso e molhado. Parou para inalar aquele cheiro forte antes de continuar e jogar a calcinha em qualquer lugar do quarto.

"O que você quer agora?" Rapidamente estava em cima de Cat, beijando seu pescoço, ombros, esperando a próxima ordem.

Cat por sua vez estava distraída e quase esqueceu o que tinha planejado, seu corpo pegando fogo e implorando por um orgasmo depois de todos os toques, provocações e ver Kara gozando.

"Eu quero que você deite na cama, exatamente onde eu estou agora." Lhe beijou os lábios carinhosamente antes de dar licença para que deitasse.

"Ok." Foi tudo o que disse antes de se posicionar exatamente como mandado.

"Boa garota." Elogiou antes de sentar em seu ventre e gemer ao sentir a pressão em seu sexo.

"Droga Cat, você está completamente molhada." Suas mãos instintivamente foram para sua cintura ajudando no vai e vem, molhando mais ainda seu ventre com cada movimento.

Cat tirou as mãos de Kara de sua cintura e prensou-as na cama. "Pare de me distrair."

"Como assim te distra-" Não teve tempo de terminar a frase quando Cat começou a subir mais, deixando uma trilha molhada que começava em seu ventre e finalmente terminava bem em cima de sua boca. "Então a rainha da mídia quer sentar em seu trono? Seu desejo é uma ordem."

O sorriso sacana de Cat sumiu no instante que Kara lhe puxou para baixo e começou a devorá-la. A língua percorrendo todo seu sexo, sua entrada, seus lábios, seu clítoris, não conseguia parar de gemer. Ao sentir mãos massageando sua bunda e a língua circulando sua entrada segurou na cabeceira da cama e jogou a cabeça para trás.

"Isso Kara, dentro, quero sua língua dentro de mim." Kara gemeu com aquele pedido e enfiou sua língua o mais fundo possível, sentindo Cat rebolar, seu sexo pulsando e apertando sua língua, o líquido saboroso em sua boca, descendo sua garganta; naquele momento se sentiu satisfeita em poder proporcionar prazer a mulher que amava.

"Kara… Não pare…" Suas palavras se perdiam em meio aos gemidos, sua respiração incontrolável, estava tão perto de gozar que chegava ser doloroso. Soltou a cabeceira com uma das mãos e desceu até seu clítoris fazendo movimento circulares rápidos. Grunhiu em reprovação quando sentiu Kara se afastar.

"Isso Cat, continua se tocando pra mim até gozar. Vamos lá querida, só mais um pouco, eu posso sentir você está tão perto." E com isso voltou a penetra-la com a língua, dessa vez com mais vigor.

"Kara!" Gemeu alto sentindo seu corpo todo explodir em prazer, a língua dentro de si, seus dedos estimulando o próprio clítoris e as palavras da garota foram demais e não conseguiu aguentar. Seu corpo começou a convulsionar e precisou segurar com as duas mãos na cabeceira dando a oportunidade para que Kara chupasse seu clítoris com vontade lhe puxando para outro orgasmo antes mesmo do primeiro terminar. Se Kara não estivesse lhe segurando firme já teria caído, seus braços e pernas pareciam gelatina, seu corpo não parava de tremer e sentia seu clítoris se tornando hipersensível; com muito esforço tirou as mãos de sua cintura e colapsou na cama ao lado de sua namorada.

"Pare, eu… não aguento… mais." Tentava recuperar o fôlego, mas descobriu ser algo difícil no momento. Cobriu os olhos com um braço e sorriu, sexo com Kara era sempre incrível no entanto esse tinha superado todas as outras vezes.

"Vem aqui, vem." Sentiu braços lhe puxando e logo estava deitada confortavelmente por cima dela, mãos acariciando suas costas levemente para ajudar a acalmar seu corpo. "Você foi incrível como sempre Cat. Te amo."

"Eu também te amo." Levantou a cabeça para beijar aqueles lábios rosados cheios de sua essência.

"O que acha de tomarmos um banho antes de você precisar buscar o Carter no aeroporto? Se não demorarmos da tempo de dormir um pouco, recarregar as energias." Sorriu acariciando as bochechas da mais velha.

"Não sei se consigo levantar ou ficar em pé, minhas pernas parecem gelatina." Deitou a cabeça mais uma vez no corpo embaixo do seu, até manter a cabeça erguida exigia energia que não tinha.

"Eu te carrego, te dou banho, te troco e deixo você na cama pra depois tomar meu banho. Ok?" Sugeriu.

"Ok." Balançou a cabeça.

Kara sentou na cama e Cat lhe abraçou parecendo um bebê coala, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço; qualquer pessoa que a visse jamais diria que aquela era Cat Grant. Mas nos braços de sua namorada ela não era a rainha da mídia e sim Cat, uma mãe e empresária solteira que só quer aproveitar a vida e ser amada.

Com ajuda de seus poderes Kara flutuou até a beira da cama e esticou as pernas para ficar em pé, posicionando um braço ao redor da cintura da mais velha e o outro embaixo de suas coxas carregou-a sem nenhum problema para o banheiro.

Com uma mão abriu o box e entrou, abrindo o chuveiro e esperando a água ficar na temperatura ideal antes de entrar, Cat segura em seu colo.

"Você acha que consegue ficar em pé por alguns minutos pra eu te ensaboar?" Recebeu apenas um aceno como resposta.

Delicadamente a colocou no chão, pegou o sabonete líquido na pequena prateleira dentro do box e tomando seu tempo esfregou todo o corpo da mais velha até ficar coberto em espuma, direcionou ela para debaixo do chuveiro enxaguando e pegando os produtos para lavar o cabelo loiro, massageando o couro cabeludo e enxaguando em seguida.

"Prontinho. Agora só te secar e colocar uma roupa e estará pronta para descansar." Beijou-lhe a testa, desligou o chuveiro e pegando uma toalha fofa secou todo o corpo de Cat antes de pega-la no colo de novo e se dirigir ao closet onde pegou uma camiseta velha sua e uma calcinha nova que ainda não tinha usado e vestiu-a. "Espera só um minutinho que vou trocar os lençóis molhados de suor." E usando sua super velocidade trocou toda a roupa de cama, voltou para o closet, pegou sua namorada e carregou para a cama. "Vou tomar um banho rápido, já volto."

Kara tomou um banho rápido, fazendo questão de lavar bem o seu cabelo para tirar toda sujeira que pudesse ter ficado dos escombros e colocando também uma camiseta velha entrou no quarto para ver Cat dormindo profundamente, agarrada ao seu travesseiro. Deitou na cama e puxou-a para seus braços, tomando o lugar do travesseiro e sorrindo para si quando braços finos mas fortes enlaçaram seu corpo e uma perna foi jogada por cima de suas coxas.

Lembrando de todos os momentos que passou com Cat desde o dia que se conheceram não podia deixar de pensar que talvez essa mulher sensível e poderosa, mãe protetora de um menino incrível, que podia fazer qualquer um cair aos seus pés com medo e secretamente ser tão carinhosa - e aparentemente um bebê coala - possa ser aquela com quem passaria o resto de sua vida, dando o seu melhor para fazer feliz. E olhando as duas dormindo abraçadas, com um sorriso no rosto, não era difícil de imaginar esse futuro cada vez mais certo.

* * *

A/N: Obrigado a todos que leram, favoritaram e comentaram a fic, Espero ter agradado vocês mais uma vez. Capítulo dedicado a chata da Leticia que mandou eu escrever mais um capítulo e sumia todas as vezes que eu precisava de ajuda kkkk. Demorei um pouco mas está entregue, se a inspiração aparecer para mais um capítulo pode ter certeza que eu volto.

PS: Espero que tenha pelo menos chegado perto do que você pediu Dragoncila :3


	3. Festa parte 1

Algumas semanas após o almoço no apartamento de Kara as coisas estavam voltando ao normal: James viajou por uma semana com Lucy para colocar os sentimentos em ordem e, apesar de ainda não gostar do relacionamento entre Cat e Kara pelo menos escondia melhor o desconforto ao vê-las juntas. Já Lucy, para o desagrado de James, confessou shippar as duas desde a primeira vez que as viu juntas; Alex estava feliz pela irmã e pelo fato da mãe ter parado de lhe importunar para ajudar Kara com a vida amorosa e Winn percebeu que seus sentimentos não eram tão fortes quanto esperava.

Cat terminava de arrumar suas coisas para a viagem de aniversário do Carter. Depois de muita insistência do filho e da namorada resolveu aceitar a proposta de um final de semana inteiro dedicado só a família. No começo não foi fácil aceitar o lado normal da vida de Kara, pensando em todas as vidas que a garota deixava de salvar quando estava comprando latte e atendendo ligações como sua secretária, no entanto, depois de uma longa conversa finalmente entendeu a necessidade desses momentos "normais" que Kara tanto precisava.

 _Flashback_

" _Mas Kara! Você já pensou no tanto de pessoas que poderia estar salvando se não trabalhasse para mim e fosse uma agente tempo integral do DOE como sua irmã?" A culpa por tomar tanto tempo da Supergirl e consequentemente vidas inocentes estava lhe comendo por dentro. Como não tinha percebido antes?_

" _Eu preciso desse emprego Cat. Isso aqui-" Fez um gesto na direção do escritório "- me ajuda mais do que você possa imaginar." Suspirou pesado, passando a mão por seus cabelos, exasperada. "Eu preciso desse pedaço de normalidade na minha vida, não posso ser super heroína 24/7 por mais que eu ame ajudar as pessoas. Os humanos tem essa imagem de que nós somos como deuses: indestrutíveis, mas não somos, também temos nossos momentos de fraquezas, de dúvidas, de medo, temos sentimentos e precisamos de amor em nossas vidas tanto quanto vocês." Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. "Eu preciso me sentir normal Cat ou então não sei o que vai acontecer. Eu preciso ter uma vida também ou você acha que se eu tivesse crescido em Krypton seria uma super heroína? Eu teria uma vida normal como qualquer um de vocês aqui, não teria que carregar essa responsabilidade pela vida de tantas pessoas. É cansativo e arriscado. Eu preciso saber que quando eu chegar em casa ou no escritório, sem meu uniforme de Supergirl, vou poder ser eu mesma sem expectativas e/ou responsabilidades de vida ou morte._

 _Vocês humanos seguraram as pontas relativamente bem antes de qualquer super herói aparecer, não vejo motivos para não acreditar que vocês consigam dar conta do recado por algumas horas ou dias. Naquele dia na TV, quando eu "sumi" por estar sem poderes, você inspirou as pessoas a serem melhores com o seu discurso e querendo ou não mostrou que vocês humanos não precisam de mim tanto quanto acham que precisam. E se eu salvar todo mundo o que a policia vai fazer? E os bombeiros? Muita gente ficaria desempregada."_

Cat pensou muito sobre tudo o que Kara lhe disse naquele dia e chegou a conclusão de que a garota estava certa. As pessoas não podiam depender apenas da Supergirl para protege-las de tudo, elas tinham que se inspirar pelos atos heroicos e se tornar seus próprios heróis, tentar tornar o mundo um lugar melhor nos pequenos gestos de gentileza do dia-a-dia. Supergirl era uma heroína, mas nem sempre ela estaria lá para salvar o dia.

E foi com o pensamento no bem estar de Kara e na alegria de seu filho que aceitou esse final de semana em família fora da cidade para comemorar o aniversário de 12 anos de Carter. Iriam para uma fazenda no interior, respirar o ar puro e segundo Kara se divertir muito. Cat ainda não sabia se realmente se divertiria longe de seu luxo e civilização, no entanto daria uma chance.

Carter estava ansioso e mal dormiu, suas coisas todas prontas uma semana antes quando juntas contaram a ele sobre a ideia e o garoto aprovou na hora, correndo para fazer a mala.

Alex e Winn também iriam na viagem; segundo os planos secretos de Kara eles precisariam de gente para algumas atividades. Sentiu braços lhe prendendo a um corpo alto e forte, respiração em sua orelha e uma voz calma em seguida.

"Tudo pronto para irmos?" Kara perguntou lhe apertando mais contra seu corpo. Era nesses momentos que lembrava como Cat era pequena em seus braços e isso só dava vontade de apertar ela mais forte contra seu corpo.

"Quase." Virou-se nos braços dela colocando os seus sobre os ombros dela e dando um selinho rápido.

"Já disse como você fica sexy usando roupas casuais?"

"Você diz isso de todas as minhas roupas."

"E quando você não usa nenhuma também." Sorriu maliciosa descendo as mãos e apertando a bunda coberta por um jeans preto colado.

"Comporte-se Kara. Agora vai achar algo pra fazer enquanto eu termino aqui, não preciso de você me distraindo com sua mão boba." Deu mais um selinho e empurrou-a pela porta do quarto. Só não contava com o tapa que recebeu na bunda ao virar de costas, mas o que esperava era Kara não estar mais lá quando se virou com um olhar assassino no rosto.

Algumas horas depois e todos já estavam na estrada. Kara, Cat e Carter em um carro e Alex e Winn em outro; somente Alex e Kara sabiam para onde estavam indo e com certeza os outros ficariam surpresos quando chegassem.

"Chegamos!" Kara exclamou ao descer do carro, sua irmã estacionando logo atrás.

"Wow." Carter olhou admirado para a bela vista a sua frente.

Uma casa enorme com um design rústico se encontrava bem a sua frente, um celeiro grande a direita e quilômetros de campo que terminava a beira de uma floresta. "Isso é lindo Kara, obrigado." Carter disse abraçando com força sua cintura.

"Você gostou mesmo?" Ele acenou que sim. "Então se prepare porque nos divertiremos muito esse final de semana."

Quando terminou de falar a porta da grande casa se abriu e de lá saiu um homem alto e forte de óculos e uma camisa xadrez e uma mulher de longos cabelos escuros e olhos verdes, usando um shorts jeans surrado e uma camisa verde.

"Vocês chegaram cedo." Clark comentou parando em frente a sua prima.

"Fizemos um bom tempo de viagem." Se abraçaram fortemente. Ambos estavam sempre ocupados e evitavam se encontrar regularmente para não atrair atenção ou suspeitas, principalmente com alguns vilões sabendo a identidade secreta de um deles.

"Estou feliz que a viagem correu bem. Agora me apresente para o resto de sua família." Sorriu arrumando os óculos.

"Bom, minha irmã Alex."

"É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la Alex. Ouvi coisas maravilhosas de você e agradeço por cuidar sempre da minha prima."

"O prazer é meu Clark e Kara é família, cuidar dela faz parte de mim já." Trocaram um aperto de mão.

"Esse é Carter, um dos seus maiores fãs e um garoto incrível."

"Você é mesmo o Superman?" Cochichou entusiasmado.

"Isso depende. Você sabe guardar segredos?" Piscou para o garoto que abriu um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Este é meu melhor amigo Winn. Ele e Carter estão na mesma posição em relação a ser um dos maiores fãs."

"Creio que também guardará meu segredo Winn?" Perguntou com uma expressão séria usando sua voz de Superman.

"Cla-claro. Assim como eu prometi guardar o segredo de Kara." Não tinha ideia de como conseguiu formar uma frase completa em frente de seu super herói preferido.

"Eu sei que vai Winn, estava só brincando com você." Todos riram; Winn soltando um suspiro de alívio.

"E por último mas não menos importante, minha namorada Cat Grant."

"É um prazer senhorita Grant." Estendeu a mão de maneira respeitosa; já havia cruzado com Cat algumas vezes em premiações, no entanto preferia ficar longe sabendo da história entre ela e Lois Lane.

"Clark, um prazer conhecê-lo finalmente." Aceitou o aperto de mão com um sorriso pequeno porém sincero. Faria de tudo para se dar bem com a família de Kara, mesmo que isso incluísse ser gentil com o namorado de Lois Lane. "Devo dizer que estou muito satisfeita em saber que fiquei com a melhor herdeira da casa de El, sinceramente você está meio robusto demais. O que Lois Lane anda te alimentando? Ela não sabe cuidar bem do próprio namorado?" Disse com desdém fazendo todos rirem, inclusive Clark. Sua prima já tinha avisado para que não levasse a sério as provocações de Cat e ele acatou prontamente já que tinha certeza que a mesma coisa aconteceria quando Kara conhecesse Lois.

"Gostei dela Kara. Corajosa, aposto que ela quem manda nesse relacionamento." Riu fazendo Cat sorrir.

"Como se fosse você quem mandasse no seu." Nessa hora todos riram por ver que dois Super na verdade não mandavam em nada quando o assunto era suas parceiras jornalistas poderosas.

Olhando para trás Clark lembrou-se da mulher esperando para ser apresentada, no entanto notou como ela estava completamente distraída encarando Alex, que por um acaso também a olhava e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios lhe fazendo prontamente se voltar para Kara.

Distraídos em uma discussão sobre as similaridades entre os primos, Cat, Winn e Carter não notaram o sorriso cúmplice trocado entre os dois descendentes da casa de El.

Limpando a garganta Clark recebeu a atenção de todos, inclusive das duas morenas.

"Pessoal essa aqui é Ruby, ela quem cuida das coisas por aqui e vai estar presente se vocês precisarem de qualquer coisa e também será guia de vocês na cidade."

"Prazer." Acenou rapidamente para todos, seus olhos voltando mais uma vez para Alex.

"Bom vamos entrar, vou mostrar a vocês os quartos onde cada um vai ficar e vamos descansar um pouco antes de começarmos as atividades." Kara disse empolgada, um enorme sorriso no rosto.

A casa era enorme, uma mansão praticamente. Com uma mistura de design rústico e tecnológico que agradava a todos.

Mostrou a todos seus respectivos quartos, Clark e Ruby ficaram responsáveis por pegar as malas do carro e trazer para o hall de entrada. Alex, Winn e Carter ficariam no andar de cima, Ruby tinha uma suíte no porão e Kara e Cat ficariam em uma suíte que ocupava todo o lado norte da casa e as separava do resto dando assim bastante privacidade.

"Você sabia desse quarto totalmente separado do resto da casa antes de nos trazer aqui, não é?" Cat perguntou andando em direção a Kara, um olhar predador em seu rosto.

"Claro que sabia. Não quero correr o risco de deixar Carter traumatizado pelo resto da vida vendo algo que não devia e muito menos o resto da casa ouvindo você gritar e gemer meu nome." Encontrou-a no meio do caminho, lhe puxando pela cintura com força e mordendo seu lábio inferior. "Você tem noção de como te ver de jeans me excita? Toda. Vez." Não esperou uma resposta e foi direto para o pescoço de Cat, mordendo e suavizando a dor com a língua, arrancando gemidos da boca que estava prestes a beijar.

"Kara…" Alex entrou sem bater carregando uma mala, Ruby logo atrás carregando mais duas.

"Alex?" Kara virou em direção a porta com um olhar que poderia matar, figurativamente falando.

"Mas já? Não podia ter esperado até a noite ou sei lá." Alex reclamou jogando a mala em cima da cama e pegando as que estavam com Ruby para fazer o mesmo.

"Alex, nós estamos no _nosso_ quarto, com a porta _fechada,_ nós _namoramos,_ sabe o que isso significa? Que podemos fazer isso a hora que quisermos, quando quisermos, no lugar que quisermos desde que tenha uma barreira entre nós e o resto das pessoas."

"Tanto faz. Só não deixe que ninguém pegue vocês duas durante esse final de semana." Saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

"Eu juro que sua irmã deve ter algum tipo de mecanismo que sente quando nós estamos sozinhas e avisa ela para vir nos procurar. Você precisa começar a trancar a porta ou deixar um aviso, não sei." Cat bufou irritada por mais uma vez ter sido interrompida por Alex. "Melhor, você precisa arranjar alguém pra ela, assim não sobra tempo pra interromper a gente e todo mundo fica feliz."

"Acho que não precisarei fazer nada para que ela arranje alguém." Sorriu se lembrando da troca de olhares mais cedo.

"O que isso quer dizer?" Seu lado jornalístico curioso apareceu.

"Quer dizer que devemos continuar o que começamos antes da minha irmã interromper." Foi em direção a porta, trancando-a. "E dessa vez sem interrupções."

"Na verdade nós devíamos desfazer as malas e descansar um pouco. Tenho certeza que Carter não vai parar um minuto sequer com tanta empolgação e a viagem foi um pouco cansativa." Cat sabia que algumas horas dirigindo não eram suficiente para cansar Kara, mas ela estava cansada e só queria conversar. Kara fez um bico tão fofo que quase cedeu. "Sem bico Kara, teremos tempo pra isso depois e você sabe. Agora vamos falar sobre seu primo e porque você não me contou que ele estaria aqui."

Depois de ajudar com as malas e conversar um pouco na cama Kara foi atrás de Clark para conversar enquanto todos descansavam. Encontrou-o na cozinha conversando com Ruby.

"Interrompo?" Perguntou sentando-se em um dos bancos.

"Não. Só estava acertando algumas coisas com Clark sobre a fazenda Kent. Bom eu não demoro a voltar Clark, verei o estado que o celeiro ficou e falar brevemente com sua mãe antes de ter um plano para reformá-lo. Até mais." Se despediu dos dois e deixou a cozinha.

"Pensei que James viria com vocês, ele não é seu amigo também?"

"Sim, mas não estamos tão próximos mais. Ele não aceitou muito bem meu relacionamento com Cat." Suspirou, isso ainda lhe entristecia um pouco. "Então, de onde vocês se conhecem?" Fez um movimento com a cabeça indicando a mulher que acabará de sair.

"Ela comprou essa fazenda alguns anos atrás e pediu que minha mãe lhe ajudasse a aprender como cuidar de tudo por aqui e elas ficaram amigas. E você sabe como minha mãe é um pouco sozinha, então fico grato por ela ter companhia."

"Entendi. Obrigado por me ajudar a achar esse lugar e a arrumar as coisas por aqui, Carter ficou extasiado ao te conhecer e eu estou feliz por te ver também depois de tanto tempo."

"Eu também estou, sei que é difícil não podermos nos ver regularmente, mas acho que isso é um dos sacrifícios que temos que fazer para ajudar as pessoas. Então você e Cat Grant hein." Ergueu as sobrancelhas de maneira sugestiva com um largo sorriso no rosto.

"Pare de ser idiota Clark." Riu.

"Você sabe que vai ser um desastre jantares em família não é? Consegue imaginar Lois e Cat no mesmo lugar sem se provocarem? Isso seria épico e impossível." Os dois riram dessa vez. Era óbvio que teriam dificuldade em controlar suas parceiras quando estivessem no mesmo lugar.

"Posso saber sobre o que vocês dois estão rindo?" Alex perguntou aparecendo na porta.

"Estamos imaginando como seria um jantar em família com Lois e Cat."

"Eu não sei se gostaria de estar perto para ver ou bem longe para não ser atingida quando a briga começasse."

Conversaram por um bom tempo na cozinha, rindo de histórias de quando ambos estavam aprendendo a controlar seus poderes e tentando levar uma vida normal aqui na Terra. Aos poucos os outros residentes da casa começaram a se juntar a eles também; era quase hora do almoço e o sono leve não venceria contra a fome.

Ruby tinha voltado trazendo Martha, mãe de Clark, e junto com Kara prepararam o almoço. Todos estavam empolgados com a diversão que o final de semana prometia e comeram em meio a conversas e risos; infelizmente Clark precisou ir embora logo após a sobremesa, com sua prima fora tinha trabalho em dobro cuidado de National City e Metropolis. Martha aproveitou e pegou uma "carona" com ele.

"Então, o que nós faremos hoje Kara?" Carter perguntou terminando seu sorvete de morango.

Sorriu largamente, entusiasmo praticamente saindo em ondas do seu corpo.

"Primeiro vamos um jogar uma partida de Settlers of catan e quando acabarmos vocês terão uma surpresa."

"Diz o que é, por favor!" Carter fazia sua melhor expressão de cachorrinho pidão e se não fosse pura força de vontade Kara teria cedido, mas queria ver a cara de surpresa dele.

"Desculpa Carter, é surpresa. Mas acredite quando eu digo que vamos nos divertir."

"Gente." Todos olharam para Ruby. "Eu não sei o que é Settlers of catan."

"Como assim?"

"O que?"

"Você está brincando, não é?"

Foram as perguntas feitas ao mesmo tempo, todos indignados. Kara viu a oportunidade perfeita para seguir o conselho de sua namorada e dar um empurrãozinho na vida amorosa de Alex.

"Senta com a Alex que ela te ensina." Recebeu olhares curiosos e semicerrados de Alex e Cat, porém quando Ruby sentou ao lado de Alex, Cat entendeu tudo ao notar o rubor subindo pelo pescoço da morena. Olhou para Kara uma vez mais, uma sobrancelha levantada em questionamento que foi respondido com um pequeno sorriso e levantar de ombros.

A partida foi de longe uma das mais engraçadas que já jogaram; o lado competitivo de Alex, Cat e Carter se mostraram um tipo intrigante de entretenimento para os outros jogadores e depois de pouco mais de uma hora jogando todos estavam prontos para partir para a próxima atividade do dia.

"Não sei porque ainda jogo Settlers of catan com qualquer um de vocês três. São tão competitivos." Kara reclamou brincando com um pequeno sorriso.

"Não reclama que você gosta." Cat disse beliscando seu braço.

"O jogo seria muito entediante sem nosso lado competitivo tomando conta de tudo." Carter adicionou.

"Parem de se juntar contra mim. Agora, no quarto de cada um de vocês tem uma mochila em baixo da cama, quero que vistam a roupa que está lá dentro e me encontrem na porta do celeiro. Você também Ruby." Acrescentou no final.

Com isso pegou na mão de Cat e lhe puxou para o quarto, deixando os outros para trás se perguntando o que aconteceria a seguir. Trocou de roupa com sua super velocidade e foi checar se tudo estava organizado no celeiro enquanto os outros se trocavam.

Todos saíram e notaram Kara parada em frente as portas fechadas do enorme celeiro, usando as mesmas roupas pretas, uma camisa polo, calça cargo e tênis.

"Melhor que você tenha uma boa desculpa pra me colocar nessas roupas horríveis Kara Danvers." Cat foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

"Estão prontos para a diversão?" Perguntou já abrindo as portas do celeiro. No centro havia duas mesas grandes; uma com armas e outra com equipamentos de proteção. "Nós vamos jogar Paintball!" Exclamou completamente entusiasmada, seu corpo quase vibrava de excitação.

"Isso!" Carter e Winn disseram juntos comemorando com um high five e correndo na direção das mesas para inspecionar tudo.

"Kara." Seus olhos se fixaram nos âmbar de Cat. "Você fez tudo isso pro Carter?" Perguntou com um tom de descrença e admiração.

"Claro. É o aniversário dele e ele merece o melhor." Sorriu genuinamente, se aproximando ao notar algumas lágrimas se formando nos olhos da mais velha. "Hey, o que foi?" Acariciou gentilmente suas bochechas.

Ruby e Alex resolveram dar um espaço para o casal e foram verificar se os meninos não tinham destruído nada ou se machucado.

"Não é nada, só… Ainda fico surpresa com o quanto você se importa com Carter, o quanto você se esforça para deixá-lo feliz e incluí-lo em seus planos."

"Você não entendeu ainda Cat? Eu amo vocês dois, entendo que você e Carter são um conjunto, que é impossível ter apenas um de vocês e, sinceramente, eu não escolheria ter um sem o outro." Sorriu verdadeiramente, fazendo assim algumas lágrimas finalmente caírem dos olhos cor de mel.

"Você está me transformando em uma pessoa emotiva." Comentou secando as lágrimas rapidamente e se recompondo. "Agora vamos nos preparar logo antes que os outros comecem a ficar impacientes." Entrelaçou seus dedos com os da mais nova; depois de alguns passos não pode deixar de dar voz a sua dúvida ao notar que eles eram apenas seis. "Kara? Contra quem vamos competir? Somos apenas seis e isso já é um time completo, menos que isso e não daria certo."

"Relaxa, eu cuidei disso. O outro time deve chegar a qualquer minuto." Respondeu se aproximando dos outros. "Vamos colocar os equipamentos de proteção enquanto o outro time não chega." Sugeriu bagunçando o cabelo cacheado de Carter.

Enquanto colocavam o equipamento Alex se aproximou de Kara que observava Cat ajudando Carter.

"Devo dizer que você pensou em tudo maninha. É muita fofura entre vocês duas e Carter, da para ver de longe o quanto vocês se amam e são uma família." Falou.

"Eu amo Cat imensamente e Carter é como se fosse um filho pra mim. Vê-los feliz é o que me deixa feliz." Tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto ainda observando os dois.

"Kara, você é minha irmã e eu te amo, mas por favor menos fofura. Você é tão melosa as vezes que chega me dar dor no dente."

"Hey!" Empurrou a irmã se fingindo de ofendida.

"Você sabe que é brincadeira, quer dizer, só um pouco. Mas eu estou feliz por você Kara; vejo como eles te fazem feliz e o amor entre vocês. Só espero um dia eu encontrar alguém que também seja meloso comigo." Deixou um pouco da tristeza que sentia aparecer em seu sorriso.

"Ou melosa." Kara murmurou.

"O que você disse?"

"Hm, nada." Se fingiu de desentendida e saiu andando até Winn que tinha problemas colocando alguns equipamentos.

Alex observou a irmã sair andando por alguns segundos, um olhar de desconfiança. Tinha ouvido muito bem o que Kara murmurou e isso lhe deixava um pouco confusa e, olhando para Ruby que vinha em sua direção carregando alguns equipamentos, não pode deixar de pensar em como seu corpo estava reagindo quando perto da morena de olhos verdes tão cativantes.

"Não pude deixar de notar como você colocou apenas as cotoveleiras, pensei que talvez precisasse de ajuda para colocar o resto?" A morena perguntou ao se aproximar, usando os dentes brancos para morder o lábio inferior pintado com um batom vermelho sangue.

Tudo o que Alex conseguiu fazer foi acenar que sim com a cabeça.

"O coração dela está batendo tão rápido e tão alto que eu consigo ouvir daqui sabia?" Kara chamou atenção de sua namorada ao parar ao seu lado e expor seus pensamentos.

"Coração de quem?" Moveu seus olhos na direção que a heroína olhava. "Ah, sim. Suponho que esteja falando de sua irmã já que daqui consigo vê-la toda corada."

"Uhum. O outro time chegou, estão todos prontos?" Perguntou ainda distraída, ouvindo o barulho do motor de uma caminhonete se aproximando rapidamente, abafando assim o som do coração de sua irmã por alguns momentos.

"Já estava na hora. E diz para sua irmã que ela é tão péssima em disfarçar os efeitos que Ruby causa nela como você é comigo."

Kara riu, Cat tinha toda razão; sua irmã parecia que teria um ataque cardíaco de tão rápido que o coração batia e a tensão sexual podia ser sentida de longe.

"Você devia salvá-la antes que ela comece a hiperventilar e desmaie."

"Ela sabe se virar sozinha e, caso desmaie, você tem minha permissão para acordá-la com um balde de água." A última coisa que viu foi o sorriso maligno de Cat, com certeza pensando nas possibilidades de acordar Alex com água.

Uma mini van parou na porta de trás do celeiro, que também foi aberta; de uma saiu algumas crianças mais ou menos da idade de Carter e de outra alguns adultos.

"Você deve ser Kara, muito prazer, meu nome é Portia e esses são Marcus e Rick, os outros monitores das crianças."

"Muito prazer." Apertou a mão dos monitores.

"Queria agradecer pelo que está fazendo pelas crianças, nem todo mundo está disposto a ajudar." Portia disse olhando para os monitores organizando os pré adolescentes.

"Não precisa agradecer, sei que Carter vai gostar de fazer novos amigos e que essas crianças precisam de um dia de diversão e sem preocupações."

Kara procurou algum time de Paintball que fosse composto por crianças na idade de Carter e alguns adultos, no entanto não teve sucesso. Clark havia comentado uma vez sobre o orfanato da cidade e como eles quase não tinham um tipo de distração por ser uma cidade pequena. Com esse pensamento em mente entrou em contato com a diretora do orfanato, Portia Lin, e sugeriu a ideia de montar um time de Paintball com alguns pré-adolescentes e todos poderiam participar da festa de Carter. Depois de ponderar bem a sugestão Portia resolveu aceitar; as crianças precisavam de um pouco de diversão em meio a tanta tristeza.

"Carter!" Gritou e o garoto veio correndo.

"Oi."

"Carter essa é Portia, ela cuida do orfanato da cidade e pedi que ela montasse um time para poder competir com a gente hoje."

"Muito prazer Carter e feliz aniversário." Sorriu simpática para ele.

"Prazer." Respondeu meio envergonhado; apesar de estarem fazendo progresso em socializar ele ainda tinha algumas dificuldades e se retraia um pouco.

Olhando os 6 adolescentes parados lado a lado o fez se sentir um pouco acuado, mas Kara fez questão de sussurrar em seu ouvido que tudo daria certo e que não deixaria nada de ruim acontecer.

"Os equipamentos de segurança estão dentro do celeiro, vistam para podermos começar essa festa!" Exclamou a loira mais nova. "Você pode mostrar a eles como colocar os equipamentos Carter?" O garoto apenas acenou com a cabeça e seguiu em direção a mesa, os seis adolescentes e três monitores logo atrás.

Cat e Kara estavam um pouco apreensivas sobre como Carter reagiria em meio as outras pessoas, porém o garoto logo começou a interagir e se soltar mais.

Depois de ganhar no cara ou coroa Carter foi o primeiro a formar seu time, escolhendo Alex, Marcus, Rick, Portia, Sky, Winn e Jane; formando assim o outro time com Kara, Cat, Ruby, Kate, Jackson, Dyson, Mark e Frank.

Uma área de 100m² atrás do celeiro tinha sido preparada com caminhos cavados no chão imitando trincheiras, sacos de ração empilhados e algumas placas de metal formando barricadas; parecia uma miniatura de campo de guerra.

"Vocês estão prontos para a guerra?" Kara gritou no meio do campo com todos torcendo e gritando em confirmação. "Então preparem-se porque vai começar." Com isso todos gritaram e foram para o seu lado do campo se preparar e criar uma estratégia de ataque.

Após cinco minutos os grupos se olharam por cima de suas barricadas e com um aceno de cabeça de cada líder o jogo começou.

Alex e Portia seguiram pelo lado direito da trincheira, Marcus e Jane pelo lado esquerdo, Carter e os outros se esconderam atrás de barricadas tentando observar o inimigo. Kara seguiu com Frank pelo lado esquerdo, se posicionando atrás de duas caixas no primeiro cruzamento, Cat e Ruby foram pela direita e se separaram: Cat continuou na trincheira enquanto Ruby subiu e se posicionou atrás de uma placa de metal observando o movimento nas trincheiras perto de Cat para dar cobertura; Kate ficou responsável pelos outros e se dividindo em duplas começaram a tentar cercar o outro grupo.

Carter notou o movimento das duplas e logo mandou que cada um dos colegas usasse as trincheiras e barreiras para chegar atrás dos inimigos; Kate e Mark conseguiram sair quase ilesos e acertaram muitas vezes Winn e Sky; Carter foi mais rápido e junto com Rick acertaram Jackson e Dyson e correram para ajudar os amigos e antes que Kate e Mark se escondessem mais uma vez cada um acertou um tiro nas costas deles.

"Isso!" Eles comemoraram ao correr para trás de alguns sacos de ração.

Do lado esquerdo Kara e Frank estavam em um combate caloroso contra Marcus e Jane, os quatro usando caixas dentro da trincheira como proteção, Kara usando apenas o treinamento que estava recebendo do DOE, sem seus poderes, tentando cobrir Frank que tentava acertar os óculos de proteção dos adversários para ganhar certa vantagem. Do lado direito a história era um pouco diferente; Cat tinha Portia na mira e Ruby estava procurando por um possível parceiro ou parceira da diretora. Escaneando os caminhos no chão não avistou ninguém, então resolveu procurar por alguém no seu nível de campo; Alex vinha por cima, de barricada em barricada olhando por todos os lados, se expondo por alguns segundos para Ruby que mantinha posição caso Cat precisasse de ajuda. Confiante de si e bolando um plano para conseguir o que queria esperou Alex chegar na parte de trás de sua placa de metal e apontando a arma se preparou para a cara de surpresa da morena de cabelos curtos.

"Eu atiro ou você atira primeiro?" Perguntou Ruby ao surpreender Alex no momento que rondou a placa. Seu tom completamente sugestivo deixando Alex desconcertada.

"Hm, abaixe a arma." Tentou se recuperar.

"Ou então o que?" Deu dois passos diminuindo a distância entre as duas.

"Eu atiro." Falou mais confiante.

"Então você vai atirar primeiro?" Abaixou sua arma e pegando na mão de Alex mirou em seu próprio peito, sentindo a outra tremer com o contato.

"Eu, hm…" Não sabia o que falar, a morena de olhos verdes estava muito perto, seu próprio corpo lhe traia.

Ruby avançou e roubou um beijo, sua mão subindo pelo braço que segurava a arma até a nuca prendendo Alex no lugar. O que Alex não esperava era sentir um impacto em seu peito e, ao se afastar notou as marcas de tinta vermelha no seu equipamento de proteção.

"Eu atiro primeiro então." Piscou e saiu correndo largando para trás uma Alex paralisada tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Ruby aproveitou o momento para ajudar Cat, cercando Portia que foi atingida dos dois lados.

Eles passaram pouco mais de uma hora no campo, depois disso os adultos resolveram dar um tempo, alguns monitores sentaram de frente ao campo olhando os adolescentes brincando de algo que eles mesmo inventaram, outros foram ajudar a preparar um lanche. Alex saiu a procura de Ruby, que parecia ter desaparecido misteriosamente. Sem saber mais onde procurar foi para o quarto da morena no porão; era o último lugar.

"Ruby?" Bateu levemente na porta, mas não ouve resposta. Tentou mais uma vez. "Ruby?" Um pouco mais alto e bateu com um pouco mais de força. Colocando a orelha na porta ouviu o que parecia ser música tocando e num impulso resolveu abrir a porta e descer as escadas.

Em um primeiro momento não notou ninguém, aproveitou para admirar o quarto. A cama king size ficava em cima de uma plataforma baixa feita de madeira escura de demolição, as paredes brancas tinham partes descascadas deixando os tijolinhos vermelhos evidentes, duas cômodas cinza claro na parede de frente a cama, uma estante de livros de metal na cor bronze ao lado esquerdo com um divã cor vinho e uma luminária de inox. Era completamente diferente do resto da casa e a janela horizontal que ia de ponta a ponta na parede da cama iluminava toda a extensão do quarto. Curiosa foi ver as fotos na estante de livros e completamente distraída não notou Ruby saindo do banheiro.

Ruby por sua vez ficou um pouco espanta até notar quem exatamente estava em seu quarto. Precisou sair do banheiro após se despir ao notar ter esquecido de pegar uma toalha limpa em uma das cômodas. Um sorriso malicioso se formou em seu rosto e a passos silenciosos se aproximou e sussurrou, "Alex." sentindo o corpo a sua frente se estremecer por completo.

"Ruby! Quer me matar do coração?" Perguntou se virando e paralisando mais uma vez.

O sorriso malicioso apenas aumentou quando deu dois passos a frente prensando Alex entre seu corpo e a parede.

"O-o-o que você está fazendo?" Não recebeu nenhuma resposta. "Ruby?" Murmurou o nome da mulher a sua frente. Seus pensamentos começaram a sumir de sua mente, tudo o que conseguia processar era o corpo nu prensado ao seu, os seios praticamente esmagados ao seu, a boca rosada tão perto da sua.

"Achei que fosse óbvio o que estou fazendo." Suspirou, sua boca tão perto da outra que quase podia sentir seus lábios se tocando.

"E-eu, ah, é…" Alex não conseguia se articular direito, sua respiração pesada, seu corpo praticamente em chamas.

"Eu estava indo tomar banho antes de você aparecer." Segurou-lhe as duas mãos e massageou com o polegar levando lentamente até sua cintura. "Acho que agora eu achei alguém pra me ajudar a tirar a tinta do meu cabelo, hm?" Desceu as mãos dela para sua bunda, incentivando-a a apertar. Quando finalmente notou que estavam lhe segurando firmemente soltou das mãos de Alex e subiu as suas por seu torso, passando pela lateral dos seios firmes e finalmente parando na nuca, puxando os fios de cabelo ali arrancando um pequeno gemido da outra morena.

E aquele quase inaudível som foi a gota d'água para Ruby, não queria mais brincar, provocar, precisava provar e tão rápido como o gemido saiu os lábios de Ruby pressionaram contra os de Alex em um beijo desesperado e faminto.

Seus corpos praticamente febris, mãos travadas em um aperto firme a ponto de deixar marcas. Alex puxou Ruby mais para si, sentindo cada parte daquele corpo nu e esguio grudado ao seu, porém a barreira de sua roupa começou a lhe irritar, precisava tirar, sentir pele com pele, sentir o calor que tinha certeza estava consumindo o outro corpo assim como o seu. Naquele momento a confusão do que estava acontecendo sumiu, as implicações do que estava sentindo por outra mulher não existiam, a preocupação do que aquilo significava para sua vida sexual desapareceram, a solidão que sentia por tanto tempo libertou seu coração; mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo.

Quebrando o beijo abruptamente pela falta de ar, Ruby encostou a testa no ombro de Alex, puxando pequenas quantidades de ar rapidamente para seu pulmão que parecia estar queimando pela falta de oxigênio.

"Eu preciso…" Tentava falar ao mesmo tempo que tentava normalizar sua respiração. "Roupas…Tirar…" Com mãos trêmulas tinha dificuldades em abrir o zíper de sua calça.

Ruby não perdeu tempo e com a proximidade de sua boca com o pescoço da mulher ainda prensada na estante, avançou, cobrindo o pescoço branco e macio com seus lábios rosados e descendo as mãos para abrir o botão e zíper da calça, ouvindo um suspiro de alívio quando puxou a peça jeans para o chão. Seus dedos acariciavam as coxas musculares, arrancando suspiros enquanto marcava toda a pele branca com mordidas que com certeza ficariam por um bom tempo no pescoço alvo. Os dedos habilidosos subiram pelo abdômen liso levando a camiseta polo consigo.

Ruby se afastou um pouco para admirar o corpo semi nu a sua frente. Pele clara implorando para ser marcada, seios redondos e perfeitos para caber em sua boca presos pelo sutiã preto de renda, abdômen liso pedindo para ser arranhado e finalmente aquilo que mais queria coberto de sua visão por uma calcinha fina de renda.

"Banho. Agora." Alex disse cansada de esperar Ruby sair de seu transe, andando em sua direção a passos largos até poder beijá-la novamente. Arranhando as costas até chegar em sua bunda, apertando uma última vez antes de descer mais um pouco e pegá-la no colo.

"Estou tão molhada, pode sentir?" Fez questão de girar seu quadril espalhando sua essência no abdômen dela. "E tudo por você, Alex." Sussurrou o nome de maneira sexy em seu ouvido.

"Droga Ruby!" Pressionou a garota contra a parede ao lado da porta do banheiro, mordendo seu ombro, garganta, instintivamente descendo até os seios, sentindo Ruby rebolar em seu abdômen procurando algum tipo de alívio, jogando a cabeça para trás e gemendo alto. Abruptamente Ruby se viu em pé no chão sem contato algum com a outra mulher.

"O que…?" Ficou confusa.

"Se eu continuar te tocando nunca vamos entrar nesse banheiro e vou te ter aqui mesmo nessa parede." Explicou. Seu coração batia tão forte que parecia que ia explodir pra fora de sua cavidade torácica, sua pele queimando, sua calcinha arruinada, sua pupila praticamente cobrindo toda a íris chocolate de seus olhos, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente com a respiração pesada. Nunca tinha se sentido tão excitada em toda sua vida e se não se distanciasse um pouco iria explodir e transar com Ruby na parede mesmo. "Entra no banheiro Ruby. Agora." Ordenou com seu tom de voz de agente do DOE.

A morena gemeu com aquele tom de voz e obedeceu prontamente. Sabia que a outra mulher seria boa, mas _isso,_ essa situação, era bem melhor do que pensou, sem comparações. Entrou no banheiro e foi direto abrir o box de vidro, ligando o chuveiro e colocando uma mão em baixo da água para ajustar a temperatura. Alex aproveitou o momento para tirar sua lingerie e prensar sua frente contra as costas da morena, correndo suas mãos pela barriga e seios. Estava disposta a tirar o melhor dessa experiência que até agora se provou maravilhosa. Afastou os longos cabelos castanho expondo a nuca, mordeu levemente puxando a pele.

"Issoo." Gemeu, empurrando seu quadril pra trás e rebolando sua bunda no sexo de Alex, que aproveitou a situação para usar uma mão e empurrar as costas de Ruby para frente até que ficasse completamente inclinada, braços estendidos se apoiando na parede, cabeça direto em baixo d'água, os cabelos formando uma cortina molhada tampando seu rosto. "Você é tão boa."

Aquelas palavras só a motivaram a ir mais rápido, porém o contato não era suficiente para lhe fazer gozar, e precisava beijar aquela boca de novo, provar mais daquele corpo com cada toque, mordida, beijo.

"Eu nunca estive tão excitada na minha vida, vem cá." Puxou-a pelos cabelos agora ensopados para um beijo voraz cheio de língua e dentes. "E não tenho ideia do que estou fazendo."

"E não precisa saber." Virou-se para ficar frente a frente, puxando o cabelo curto agora molhado também, para trás da orelha. "Deixe que os instintos te guiem e não tem como errar; tudo ficará bem." Iniciou um beijo intenso e sensual, menos impaciente que os outros. Porém não durou muito e logo estavam se apertando novamente, se experimentando.

Ruby inverteu as posições e prensou Alex na parede, com um último beijo em seus lábios começou a descer a boca pela coluna do pescoço, passando por ombros, clavícula, dando atenção especial aos seios firmes com mamilos rosados, chupando e lambendo cada um sem pressa alguma, abdômen, umbigo, torturando-a ao passar a língua pela virilha; tão perto. Sentiu dedos se emaranhando em seus cabelos longos, se enrolando em um punhado e puxando com um pouco de força, direcionando sua boca para o lugar de maior desejo de ambas no momento; mesmo que por motivos diferentes.

"Tão apressada." Sorriu de maneira sacana olhando para olhos tão escuros de desejo.

"Me chupa logo." Usou um pouco mais de força para empurrar a boca para seu sexo e arrancar aquele sorriso tão sacana do rosto dela.

"Com prazer." Conseguiu responder para em seguida passar a língua por toda a extensão do sexo, arrancando um gemido alto e delicioso. Repetiu a ação mais algumas vezes para depois levantar uma perna da morena e colocá-la em cima de seu ombro para ter mais acesso a todo o sexo rosado com uma quase inexistente camada de pelos.

Com mais espaço para trabalhar usou a mão que apertava o osso do quadril para abrir os lábios grandes e enfiar sua língua dentro daquele sexo encharcado até seu nariz estar pressionando com força o clítoris para então retrair. O sabor era delicioso e sentir aquele líquido descendo por sua língua em direção a sua garganta lhe dava um grande tesão, precisando muito de algum tipo de fricção, de alívio, levou seus próprios dedos que não estavam ocupados para seu sexo e se penetrou com dois dedos.

Alex já estava perdida, seu quadril girando, procurando levar a língua o mais fundo possível dentro de si, a pressão em seu clítoris o suficiente para levá-la a loucura, podia sentir seu corpo se aproximando de um orgasmo arrebatador; não tinha mais controle algum sobre suas reações, seu corpo estava em um modo automático de prazer que nem se quisesse poderia parar. Suas investidas se tornando erráticas, mais rápidas, desesperada.

"Isso Ruby, não pare. Estou tão perto." A morena no chão não tinha intenção alguma de parar e sabia muito bem que a outra estava perto de alcançar seu clímax se a dificuldade que tinha de continuar penetrando-a com sua língua de tanta pressão que estava recebendo era um indicador. Toda via, mesmo com dificuldade, continuou penetrando-a até sentir que não podia mexer a boca direito; sua língua estava presa em uma contração forte dentro do sexo de Alex enquanto o resto do corpo tremia por completo com a força do orgasmo e a mesma gritava seu nome.

Tirando a perna do ombro da outra, escorregou usando a parede como suporte e se deixou cair no abraço aconchegante, recebendo selinhos pelo rosto.

"Você está bem?" Acariciou os cabelos curtos recebendo um aceno como resposta.

A água quase gelada acalmando seus corpos, porém o abraço ainda mantinha o calor entre as duas.

"Esse foi o melhor orgasmo de todos os tempos." Sorriu ainda de olhos fechados, desfrutando do momento pós-orgástico com seus braços e pernas parecendo geleia, confiando de que seria segurada até que conseguisse voltar ao normal. "Meu corpo está tão mole." Riu.

"Então eu fiz meu trabalho certo." Iniciou um beijo lento. "Já disse como você é linda? Quando te vi hoje cedo não pude tirar meus olhos de você, foi como se estivesse hipnotizada." Trocaram mais um beijo.

"Eu não sei o que tudo isso significa para mim, mas quando eu te via reação foi a mesma; você me hipnotizou. Nunca pensei que eu faria sexo com uma mulher e que seria tão bom assim, o melhor na verdade." Riram. "Mas acho que agora é minha vez de retribuir."

"Você não precisa se não quiser, porém, não vou impedir se é isso que realmente quer." Disse séria.

"Eu quero, muito." Sussurrou, pronta para engajar em mais um momento de paixão.

"Calma ai tigresa, precisamos tomar um banho rápido e ir para o quarto ou vamos acabar com a água do mundo." Deu um selinho no bico que a morena de olhos castanhos fez. "Prometo te levar em uma cachoeira aqui perto qualquer hora. Ai poderemos ficar na água o tempo que quiser."

"Vou cobrar esse passeio." Semicerrou os olhos.

"Você pode cobrar de mim o que quiser senhorita delicia, agora vamos acabar aqui logo porque eu estou doida pra te jogar na cama e te chupar toda de novo." Informou roubando um beijo rápido, se levantando e virando para pegar o sabonete líquido, recebendo uma mordida na bunda.

"Cat?" Kara chamou entrando na cozinha carregando alguns pratos que antes continham o lanche dos pré-adolescentes.

"Sim?" Cat arrumava a cozinha.

"Você viu minha irmã por ai? Já tem algumas horas que não a vejo." Depositou os pratos vazios dentro da pia, não notando o sorriso malicioso que se formou no rosto da mais velha.

"Acho que você não reparou que não é só sua irmã que sumiu faz algum tempo, querida."

"Quem mais não está aqui?" Perguntou confusa, seu rosto todo se transformando em uma careta fofa de confusão.

"Ruby."

"Ruby? Mas…Oh!" Finalmente entendeu. "Você acha que elas… você sabe?"

"Se eu acho? Você realmente é ingênua as vezes. Ruby roubou um beijo dela durante o jogo de Paintball, eu tenho mais que certeza que elas estão juntas agora."

"Vamos deixar ela aproveitar então." Sorriu puxando Cat para um beijo rápido e começou a ajudar na limpeza.

"Mas amanhã cedo eu pretendo me vingar por todas as vezes que ela nos interrompeu." Sorriu maquiavélica já planejando sua vingança, Kara apenas riu da pequena implicância entre sua namorada e irmã.

* * *

A/N: Espero que vocês tenham gostado, desculpa a demora mas não foi fácil escrever esse capítulo. Qualquer erro gramatical é meu e podem revela-los, ainda não tenho um beta. Criticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas :3


	4. Festa final

Alex estava tendo o melhor sonho de sua vida: estava deitada em uma cama muito macia, seus olhos vendados, sentia um corpo feminino por cima do seu, uma língua quente percorrendo toda extensão de seu pescoço. Já podia sentir seu sexo pulsando e ficando molhado. Guiou seus dedos por longos cabelos, incentivando a atenção que recebia do músculo firme. Uma mão pousando sobre seu seio e dando um leve aperto lhe fez gemer, dedos acariciando levemente sua barriga, descendo até suas coxas e subindo novamente. A boca que sugava a veia em seu pescoço subiu e mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha, para enfim sussurrar "Acorde" levemente.

No mesmo instante seus olhos abriram e um gemido passou por seus lábios ao sentir dois dedos massageando seu clitoris; um "Bom dia" sendo dito em voz baixa antes de lábios finos tomarem os seus em um beijo que acordou todo seu corpo.

"Ótimo dia." Virou-se com força prendendo a outra mulher em baixo de si.

"Alguém quer estar no controle hoje." Ruby sorriu acariciando as costas de Alex.

"Se bem me lembro tomei o controle algumas vezes ontem a noite." Sentou-se em cima das coxas da morena, tirando as mãos de suas costas e prendendo no travesseiro em cima de sua cabeça.

"Verdade. Mas não se esqueça" Levantou a cabeça do travesseiro aproveitando a inclinação de Alex sobre si para morder seu lábio inferior. "que eu consegui tomar de volta esse controle algumas vezes." Fazendo toda a força possível jogou Alex para o lado, se jogando por cima dela e abraçando-a.

"Você é tão macia." Comentou se aconchegando entre os pequenos seios.

"Você também é, macia e deliciosa. Quero te provar de novo." Deixou um selinho no topo da cabeça entre seus seios.

"Hmm, eu que não vou te negar isso." Sorriu se sentando ainda em cima do corpo dela. "Onde você me quer dessa vez?" Deu um sorriso inocente.

"Aqui em cima." Puxou-a pelas coxas até estar praticamente sentada em cima de sua boca. "Está pronta?"

"Mais do que pronta baby."

"Baby?" Ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento pelo "apelido".

"Só me come logo, ok?" Bufou irritada consigo mesma por ter deixado o termo escapar.

"Com prazer, _baby_." Piscou e segurando firme o quadril da outra mulher começou a devora-la como se não houvesse amanhã; se sentia uma viciada por fim saindo da abstinência.

"Isso! Chupa mais!" Ruby agora gemia e rebolava descontroladamente, seu clitoris preso entre os lábios rosados, sendo sugado enquanto a língua quente passava sobre ele de um lado para o outro, era absurdo como seu orgasmo estava se aproximando tão rápido. Precisava segurar em algo, se ater a realidade pois a experiência era de outro mundo e infelizmente sua cama estava sem cabeceira.

"Pare, pare." Se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu preciso me apoiar em algo, me segurar." Com isso virou suas costas para a morena e passando uma perna para o outro lado se posicionou mais uma vez a cima da boca dela. Antes mesmo que pudesse terminar de se ajeitar foi puxada para baixo, apoiando as mãos reflexivamente no corpo sob o seu e gemendo alto ao sentir dois dedos lhe penetrando ao mesmo tempo que seu clitoris era chupado. Se quisesse que aquela sensação durasse mais que alguns minutos teria que se distrair, ASAP. Começou focando nos seios tão próximos de suas mãos, apertando, massageando, brincando com os bicos rosados. Desceu seus toques pelo resto do corpo até estar apoiando o máximo de seu peso em seus antebraços, ficando de frente para o sexo de Alex, inalando o cheiro de sua excitação, humedecendo os lábios antes de provar mais uma vez da essência puramente Alex. Retribuir o sexo oral talvez não tenha sido sua melhor ideia para quem queria prolongar a sensação que sentia; no momento em que sua língua fez contato com o nervo rosado e molhado sentiu Alex gemer e as vibrações percorrerem todo seu sexo, lhe fazendo ficar cada vez mais próxima do orgasmo. Não aguentando mais se torturar e sabendo que ainda teria o resto do dia para conseguir se divertir mais uma vez com a agente do governo, resolveu não se segurar.

Alex notou o momento em que Ruby parou de se segurar e se entregou para o prazer, suas investidas se tornaram mais rápidas, seus dedos eram apertados com mais frequência pelos músculos internos do sexo da outra mulher, os gemidos se tornaram mais altos e frequentes, os movimentos em seu próprio sexo eram sempre interrompidos pelos gemidos e a necessidade que a outra tinha de apertar com força o lençol da cama em seus punhos.

"Goza pra mim Ruby." Pediu em alto e bom som antes de acrescentar mais um dedo e começar a movimentá-los em cima do ponto G em um vai e vem rápido e com certa pressão. Não demorou muito para sentir todos os toques em seu corpo cessarem e um gemido quase que gutural escapar os lábios rosados, bebendo o máximo que podia do líquido que escorria em grandes quantidades para dentro de sua garganta graças a um orgasmo forte que fez os membros da morena de olhos verdes não suportarem seu peso, cedendo e colapsando. Diminuiu gradualmente as lambidas sobre o clitoris agora sensível, massageando a bunda redonda tão perto de seu rosto e dando leves beijos na virilha e coxa, tudo para ajudar a acalmar sua amante? Amiga com benefícios? Não sabia ao certo ainda.

"Está tudo bem ai embaixo?" Indagou admirando-a sentir um último tremor percorrer seu corpo ao passar uma última vez sua língua quente no sexo inchado e frágil.

"Estará em um minuto." Respondeu ofegante. Ambas com um sorriso no rosto.

Saindo de cima de Alex, Ruby se levantou ainda sem muita força e se virou na cama, uma mão acariciando a perna da mais nova enquanto tentava criar forças para se levantar e retribuir o favor.

"Você ficou boa demais nisso pra quem começou a praticar tem apenas um dia." Começou a se levantar, engatinhando pelo corpo forte, deixando sua pele deslizar sobre a outra.

"Nada como a motivação certa para fazer alguém aprender as coisas rápido." Abriu um sorriso malicioso, levantando a cabeça para beijar os lábios a sua frente, colocando o lábio inferior entre seus dentes e puxando no momento que deu um tapa na bunda branca; deixando para trás a marca vermelha no formato da palma de sua mão.

"Você me deixa louca de tesão Alex Danvers, mal tive um orgasmo e já estou excitada de novo."

"Mas é assim mesmo que eu te quero, pronta pra mim." Deu outro tapa, dessa vez do outro lado.

"Amo quando você fica mais agressiva, toma controle da situação. Tão sexy." Gemeu as últimas palavras.

"Gosta é?" Usou sua força para virá-las na cama, ficando por cima.

"Gosto, mas pensei que agora fosse minha vez de te fazer gritar." Levantou uma perna pressionando sua coxa no sexo encharcado, vendo Alex se movimentar logo de cara.

"Podemos nos fazer gritar juntas, não?" Acelerou suas investidas na coxa.

"Podemos." Ambas se penetraram ao mesmo tempo com dois dedos, Ruby adicionando um terceiro vendo como os dois primeiros deslizaram facilmente para dentro.

O movimento das duas era rápido, seus corpos quase queimando de desejo, completamente febris, suadas, seus gemidos difíceis de distinguir, Alex estava tão perto que não aguentaria por muito mais tempo; ver a outra morena gozando em sua boca foi quase o suficiente para lhe trazer ao clímax também. Os três dedos dentro de si estavam lhe levando a loucura e a cada investida seu clitoris pressionava contra a palma da mão de Ruby, estava tão perto agora que nada poderia impedir seu orgasmo. Ou foi o que pensou.

"ALEX!" Ouviu a porta bater na parede e passos na escada.

O susto foi tão grande que foi como se tivesse fora da realidade em um instante e no outro caído de cara de volta no mundo real, seu corpo reagiu de maneira instintiva tentando sair de cima de Ruby que estava paralisada, porém esqueceu da coxa entre as suas e dos lençóis da cama e na pressa sem processar direito o que estava fazendo se enrolou em tudo e caiu da cama.

O barulho do tombo tirou Ruby de seu estupor fazendo-a entrar em ação.

"Ai pelos céus, Alex! Você está bem?" Colocou a cabeça para fora da cama tentando conter o riso.

"O que você acha?" Replicou irritada ao notar a outra tentando segurar o riso. "Mas que droga, quem foi que interrompeu? Não sabe bater na porta não?" Sua raiva era tanta que nem notou ter levantando ainda nua.

"Como você se sente agora que foi interrompida no meio de algo tão prazeroso?" Cat questionou com um sorriso maligno nos lábios, olhando de cima a baixo o corpo de sua cunhada. Sua vingança finalmente aconteceu e não podia estar amando mais essa situação toda.

"Cat está tudo bem ai embaixo?" Kara desceu as escadas tendo ouvido toda a comoção da cozinha. "Por Rao! Alex!" Começou a rir ao notar o estado de sua irmã, com o cabelo completamente bagunçado, nua, lençol meio enrolado em seus pés e um pequeno galo se formando em sua testa.

"Você planejou isso." Apontou um dedo acusador para Cat.

"Alguém precisa te mostrar como é inconveniente e extremamente irritante toda vez que você resolve não bater na porta e interrompe meus momentos com sua irmã e como ela é boa demais para te dizer qualquer coisa que possa te chatear eu tomei pra mim essa tarefa." Confessou sem um pingo de arrependimento em sua voz ou postura. "Agora se vocês puderem se arrumar, eu preciso de ajuda para organizar o lado de fora para a festa do Carter mais tarde e vocês farão isso. Chop, chop." Bateu as mãos duas vezes apressando as duas, sorriso ainda estampado no rosto. Antes de sair adicionou, "E você está bem em forma Alex; belo corpo." E com isso saiu puxando uma Kara toda vermelha que mal conseguia segurar a risada depois de presenciar sua irmã mais velha, agente de uma organização secreta, passar vergonha.

Alex por sua vez estava parecendo um tomate, não sabia ao certo se estava vermelha de raiva ou vergonha; talvez os dois. Porém era certo que evitaria o máximo interromper as duas uma próxima vez.

"Vem cá vem." Ruby levantou enrolada no outro lençol e lhe puxou para um abraço.

"Para de rir, isso não teve graça." Deu um leve tapa no braço da mais alta, escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

"Teve sim e você sabe. Aquela mulher é louca, mas sabe se vingar."

"Eu estava tão perto Rubes." Suspirou.

"Eu sei baby, eu sei. Mas teremos tempo pra isso depois, prometo." Depositou um beijo no topo do cabelo castanho.

Alex estava se apegando ao jeito de Ruby, como a morena sempre sabia o que dizer na hora certa, quando tomar o controle da situação, quando ser carinhosa e protetora. As coisas estavam escalando rapidamente e sentimentos estavam começando a entrar na equação. Não sabia o que faria quando fosse embora no outro dia pela manhã, manteriam contato? Ruby lhe visitaria em National City? Seu trabalho raramente lhe permitia folgas que durassem mais que um dia. Todas essas dúvidas resolveram bombardear sua mente naquele exato momento e pode sentir seu corpo ficando tenso. Ruby por sua vez notou na hora e imaginando que talvez tudo tivesse vindo a tona para a mais nova, tudo que fizeram e o que aconteceria depois, resolveu tentar aliviar um pouco as preocupações.

"Vamos tomar banho? Você vai primeiro enquanto eu procuro uma roupa minha pra você usar." Deixou suas mãos percorrerem da nuca até a base da coluna, tentando acalma-la.

"Mas minhas roupas estão no quarto alguns lances de escada daqui, posso ir busca-las." Se apertou mais contra o corpo quente, deixando o stress sair de seu corpo.

"Eu sei disso, mas quero ver você em minhas roupas. Aposto que ficará sexy." Com isso foram se arrumar antes que Cat voltasse e lhes puxasse pela orelha para fora do quarto.

"Eu não acredito que você fez mesmo isso!" Kara sorria largamente.

"Sua irmã precisava aprender como é frustrante ser interrompida Kara, não sou obrigada a ter ela invadindo sem avisar e acabando com a nossa diversão." Se justificou séria, cruzando os braços.

"Vai me dizer que você também não queria fazer ela passar vergonha?" Se aproximou, descruzando os braços e os pousando sobre seus ombros, abraçando-lhe a cintura.

"Claro que eu queria. Eu não seria Cat Grant se jogasse limpo a todo momento." Confessou petulante.

"E eu não teria me apaixonado por outra pessoa se não Cat Grant." Sorriu roubando um beijo demorado.

"Você bem sabe como ser galanteadora quando quer." Beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz. "Agora vamos começar os preparativos, sabe como gosto de tudo em ordem e sem atrasos, então, se sua irmã não subir na próxima meia-hora eu vou descer de novo e não serei tão cordial como fui agora pouco." Deu as costas indo para o lado de fora da casa onde toda a decoração de super heróis estava sendo montada.

Alex subiu 20 minutos depois dando passos largos, determinada em achar sua irmã e ter uma séria conversa sobre o acontecido mais cedo. Estava irritada depois de ser privada do que sabia que seria um dos melhores orgasmos de sua vida; assim como todos os outros que teve com a bela morena de olhos verdes.

"Kara Zor-El!" Chamou.

 _Ela vai me matar_ pensou quando ouviu seu nome. Com certeza tinha uma irmã irritada para lidar.

"Precisa de algo?" Inquiriu se fazendo de desentendida.

"Preciso falar com você. A sós." Com isso puxou a loira pelo braço até um canto mais afastado da casa. "Por que você não me falou que eu estava atrapalhando?!" Seu tom era de acusação.

"Achei que fosse óbvio já que você sempre pega a gente em posições mais do que sugestivas e ainda assim parece não entender." Podia sentir a irritação subindo pelo seu sangue.

"Mas você podia ter avisado, não precisava deixar Cat entrar no quarto daquele jeito."

"Olha, vocês duas vivem implicando uma com a outra, não achei que isso fosse te deixar tão incomodada já que quase sempre você faz a mesma coisa com a gente. O que é muito chato já que entre manter o profissionalismo no trabalho e lidar com ameaças aliens eu não tenho muito tempo a sós para aproveitar com Cat e metade desse tempo você está atrapalhando." Confessou exasperada. Não gostava de brigar com as pessoas, mas dessa vez não tinha como evitar.

"Me desculpa, ok? Eu achava engraçado, não sabia que isso atrapalhava tanto." Suspirou aceitando sua parcela de culpa.

"Mas não é bem pela invasão que você está irritada não é? Vocês vivem de implicância."

"Eu estava prestes a ter o melhor orgasmo da minha vida!" Sussurrou agitada.

"Posso presumir então que você gostou de se aventurar com Ruby? E que pelo jeito ela é muito boa no que faz." Estava se divertindo vendo sua irmã corar. Um sorriso bobo se formando no rosto da mais velha.

"Ela é incrível. E sim, muito boa no que faz." Kara notou o jeito que Alex falou de Ruby, como seus olhos brilharam e um rubor surgiu em sua face; talvez as coisas fossem passar de apenas uma experiência para sua irmã.

"Estou feliz que você tenha se divertido um pouco para variar. Está sempre tão preocupada comigo, tentando me proteger, que esquece de cuidar de você mesma." Colocou uma mecha de cabelo curto atrás da orelha, depois segurando as duas mãos da mais velha. "Eu tenho Cat agora, nós temos. E você pode dividir suas preocupações com ela, dividir essa responsabilidade que foi imposta em você de cuidar de mim. Sei que nenhuma de vocês vai parar de se preocupar ou cuidar de mim, por isso prefiro que dividam esse peso ao invés de enfrentar tudo sozinha." Secou uma lágrima que escorreu dos olhos castanhos. "Você não está mais sozinha, Alex. Então aproveite seus momentos com Ruby o máximo possível, se diverte como não fazia há muito tempo." Beijou-lhe a testa.

"Você é boa demais Kara. Tenho sorte de ser sua irmã." Se abraçaram forte por alguns segundos.

"Agora vamos ajudar Cat antes que ela venha nos procurar e torturar."

"Não dava pra ter arrumado uma namorada menos neurótica e controladora?" Trocaram um sorriso cúmplice e voltaram para a correria.

Kara logo se juntou a Cat e não saiu mais de perto, cumprindo ordens como bem sabia fazer. Se tinha uma coisa que as faziam boas era ser um time; a sintonia em que se encontravam era perfeita. Kara sabia exatamente como a jornalista queria as coisas, onde colocar e como traduzir suas frases de raiva em palavras que as pessoas pudessem entender. Então, como o filhote de Golden Retriever que era seguiu sua dona ansiosa para ajudar e acatar ordens. Tudo tinha que ficar perfeito para as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

Durante a manhã de arrumação viu sua irmã por várias vezes sorrindo e sempre sussurrando algo com Ruby, Carter usando a decoração como algum tipo de brinquedo e se envolvendo com todo mundo, principalmente Winn que parecia outra criança. Sempre que podia dava atenção para as brincadeiras e arrastava Cat junto, dando uma pausa no trabalho para se divertirem.

Faltando pouco para o meio-dia tudo estava pronto; algumas mesas com doces e aperitivos, a churrasqueira acesa, a decoração nas cores do Superman e Supergirl - até no bolo que tinha o formato do símbolo da casa de El com o S no meio - armas de NERF e balões de água espalhados por toda a área da festa para as crianças brincarem, uma área para as crianças menores do orfanato foi montada perto das mesas onde os adultos ficariam. Kara e Ruby ficaram responsáveis pelo churrasco e não perderam tempo pra falar sobre Alex.

"Acho que sua irmã está contando coisas bem interessantes sobre você para sua namorada." Cat comentou, as duas sentadas em uma mesa na sombra.

"Ela não é minha namorada." Tomou um gole de sua root bear*.

"Mas deveria ser. Vocês combinam." Deu de ombros.

"E como você saberia disso? Só a conhece há um dia e meio assim como eu." Estava intrigada com a resposta que receberia.

"Eu não teria construído um império se não prestasse atenção nos detalhes, naquilo que ninguém mais está vendo. Ela parece uma mulher decidida que corre atrás do que quer; isso são ótimas características em uma pessoa."

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Lucy chegou trazendo uma jarra de margarita e três copos de plástico. Depois de muito insistir James havia aceitado lhe acompanhar a festa.

"Da vida amorosa da Alex."

"E ela tem uma?" Serviu um copo para si e outro para Cat.

"Hey! Isso foi desnecessário." Bufou.

"Oh pare com isso Alex, parece uma criança fazendo birra. Agora, Lucy, vê aquela bela morena alta ao lado de Kara?" Recebeu um aceno em confirmação. "Parece que nossa pequena agente do governo teve uma bela noite de paixão com ela." Tomou um gole de sua bebida se divertindo com a vergonha de sua cunhada.

"Finalmente. Achei que você nunca fosse sair do armário."

"Oi? Como assim sair do armário?" Não dava para esconder a confusão no seu tom de voz, a conversa estava escalando rapidamente para águas perigosas.

"Com toda esse seu jeito agente badass do governo, com camiseta polo e botas de combate, não que toda mulher badass goste de outras mulheres, mas você com certeza tinha essa vibe. Não estou certa Cat? Cat?" Olhou para o lado e notou que a mulher estava distraída. Olhando na mesma direção não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver Kara mexendo a cintura no ritmo da música que tocava, completamente focada no que fazia e na conversa com a outra mulher, sem perceber os olhos de sua amada admirando as curvas de seu corpo em um short curto. "Esse tipo de vibe que estou falando Alex." Se voltou para a outra morena na mesa só para ver que também havia lhe perdido para um par de longas pernas e short curto. "Estou sobrando nessa mesa." Suspirou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"Você sabe que elas estão nos observando, certo?" Ruby perguntou.

"Sei. Se tivéssemos tempo eu pegaria Cat e a levaria para o quarto, me sinto uma adolescente com os hormônios a flor da pele perto dela."

"Te entendo. Sua irmã parece ter o mesmo efeito em mim." Olhou rapidamente para trás prendendo a atenção de olhos castanhos cheio de desejo.

"Você ainda não me disse se o que aconteceu entre você e minha irmã foi só passageiro ou se pretende conhecê-la melhor."

"Ainda não conversei nada com ela, mas caso aja a possibilidade de algo a mais acontecer, bom, eu tentarei. Mas tenho que entender o lado dela também, foi sua primeira vez com outra mulher e isso pode ser confuso por um tempo." Virou alguns hambúrgueres.

"Eu garanto que se ela realmente gostou não vai passar muito tempo confusa. Nós não gostamos de rótulos e Alex é bem resolvida consigo mesma para não dar a mínima ao que os outros pensarão." Sorriu para a morena de olhos verdes. "Parece que as crianças chegaram." Avistou um pequeno ônibus escolar desbotado e um pouco enferrujado estacionando perto do celeiro.

Os adolescentes do dia anterior foram os primeiros a descer correndo, seguidos pelos monitores que dessa vez se dividiram entre os mais velhos e mais novos e por fim a diretora Portia.

Vestida de maneira casual, porém não menos elegante, Portia caminhou a passos firme até a churrasqueira e não tirou por um momento os olhos de Ruby.

"Alex, acho que alguém está interessada na sua mulher." Lucy informou notando o olhar predador de uma morena alta de olhos azuis que se dirigia até a churrasqueira.

"Como?" Isso foi o suficiente para faze-la tirar os olhos do corpo de "sua" morena.

"Só olhar." Indicou a outra morena que agora conversava com Kara e Ruby, sempre tocando de maneira "inocente" a ultima.

"Portia?" Notou como a mulher não parava de sorrir e tocar a outra.

"Esse é o nome dela? Bom eu só sei que ela está afim de sua mulher e não para de toca-la. O que você pretende fazer?" Lucy provocou, recebendo um olhar cúmplice de Cat que estava amando a ajuda para colocar Alex na direção certa.

"Primeiro que ela não é minha mulher; nós apenas passamos a noite juntas. Segundo eu acho que devia ir lá dar um oi." Virou o resto de sua bebida e levantou.

"Eu vou junto. Preciso agradecê-la por trazer as crianças de novo; Carter fez alguns amigos ontem e está tão animado." Levantou-se também.

"Vocês mulheres ciumentas. Se eu não achasse vocês todas fofas como casais já estaria irritada." _Estou cercada de mulheres lindas que gostam de outras mulheres lindas, talvez eu devesse arranjar uma também já que todas estão felizes, menos eu._ Pensou olhando-as abraçar suas parceiras, para então olhar para James e notar como não sentia a mesma felicidade de quando o conheceu, deixando escapar um longo suspiro.

Cat abraçou Kara por trás, aproveitando para sussurrar em seu ouvido, "Sua irmã está com ciúmes." Para então voltar sua atenção para a diretora. "Bom revê-la Portia."

"Digo o mesmo. Alex." Sorriu para as duas. Não pode deixar de reparar como Alex abraçava de maneira possessiva Ruby. "As crianças estão super animadas com a festa; se divertiram tanto ontem que não sabiam falar de outra coisa, contando aos outros sobre a festa."

"Fico feliz em saber, eles são crianças muito especiais e educadas." Kara disse.

"São. Se eu pudesse adotava todos para dar um lar feliz e uma família." Todos se viraram para ver as crianças correndo e se divertindo; Carter no meio.

Ele parecia tão feliz, finalmente se enturmando com crianças da sua idade, brincando e correndo, tendo a infância que merecia.

"Bom, eu voltarei pro meu lugar. Você é bem vinda para sentar com a gente se quiser Portia." Deu uma ultima olhada para o garoto antes de se dirigir a mulher. Alex virou a cabeça tão rápido que parecia até que tinha poderes como sua irmã; um olhar ameaçador dirigido a jornalista que apenas sorriu inocentemente. "Você vem Alex?"

"Num minuto." Olhou as duas se afastarem então apertou bem seus braços na cintura da morena a sua frente e sussurrou "Se eu ver aquela mulher mais uma vez te tocando as coisas ficarão feia por aqui. Ninguém toca no que é meu." Praticamente rosnou a ultima parte e então mordeu o lóbulo da orelha da mais velha como para mostrar seu ponto e então lhe soltou voltando para a mesa.

"Minha irmã está tão afim de você." Começou a rir. Nem precisou usar sua super audição para entender as palavras de sua irmã. Decidiu que Alex ciumenta era uma de suas preferidas.

Alguns minutos depois as crianças começaram a formar uma fila ao lado da churrasqueira quando ouviram que a comida estava pronta. Os adolescentes com os pratos na mão, alguns já suados de tanto correr, os monitores dos menores na fila para pegar algo para as crianças pequenas e a diretora foi para cozinha fazer uma mamadeira para os únicos três bebês do orfanato.

Todos comiam felizes, conversando e brincando. Alex e Ruby estavam uma ao lado da outra assim como Kara e Cat que estavam de frente para elas. Era óbvio para todos que as duas loiras se amavam, o cuidado e carinho que demonstravam ter uma com a outra quando estavam entre família era o que todos almejavam ter em suas vidas. Ambas evitavam ser exageradas na frente das pessoas, mas os pequenos toques, caricias, uma troca de olhar em que podiam saber o que a outra queria dizer, a maneira como sussurravam uma para outra ou sorriam; todos ao redor se questionavam se algum dia encontrariam alguém com quem estariam tão em sintonia quanto as duas loiras.

"Baby, acho que Carter tem uma crush." Cochichou vendo o garoto sentado na mesa a frente corar profundamente quando uma das garotas, Sky, sentou ao seu lado e beijou-lhe o rosto.

"O que?" Mudou o foco na conversa para seu filho, os olhos arregalados ao ver a cena. "Ele não pode! É muito novo para isso!" Ele estava fazendo 12 anos, era um bebê, não devia pensar em garotas.

"Calma, isso passa. Mas ele está crescendo Cat. Olhe pra ele, se divertindo com os novos amigos. Logo entrará na puberdade e vai virar aqueles adolescentes chatos que tem vergonha dos pais." Conteve a risada ao ver os olhos de Cat se arregalarem impossivelmente mais.

"Não brinque com isso. Meu bebê não vai se tornar um desses adolescentes insolentes que acham que sabem tudo; o criei melhor do que isso." Afirmou, a cabeça erguida para mostrar que não podia sem atingida por tais coisas.

"O que eu faria sem você Cat Grant? Hm?" Beijou-lhe a lateral da cabeça, passando um braço por sua cintura para dar um abraço lateral.

"Estaria perdida sem mim para colocar ordem nessa sua vida louca." Se aconchegou no abraço, comida e conversa esquecidas em favor de alguns segundos de conforto.

"E mais uma vez você está certa, trazendo ordem pro meu caos." Apertou-lhe mais uma vez, inalando o cheiro doce de seus cabelos.

"Estou sempre certa." Sorriu com as palavras da mais nova e deu um beijo rápido em sua bochecha.

"Vocês são perfeitas juntas!" Lucy interrompeu o momento, um sorriso largo estampado em sua boca.

"Lucy, não me faça odiar outra Lane." Alertou.

"Mas ela tem razão. Se vocês vissem o que nós vemos entenderiam." Winn que estava conversando com Portia e James entrou na conversa.

"Vocês sabem que ela que paga seu salário, certo?" Kara tentou ajudar os amigos, mas pelo jeito eles não cederiam.

"Sim, mas não podemos negar a fofura de vocês duas. Preciso achar uma mulher que me deixe com um sorriso bobo no rosto só de ouvir seu nome. Igual você Kara quando ouve alguém falando o nome da senhorita Grant." Todos riram ao ver o rubor se espalhar pelo rosto da loira mais nova.

"Sim!" Lucy concordou. "Acha que não notamos você observando ela da sua mesa com aquele olhar apaixonado?"

"Admito que as vezes fico admirando ela da minha mesa." Confessou abaixando o rosto para tentar esconder o rubor que só aumentava. Ainda sentia um pouco de vergonha ao ser o centro das atenções.

"Até eu notei isso querida."

"Preciso ser mais discreta." Riu.

A conversa entre eles seguiu animadamente, logo mudando de assunto, porém não deixando de implicar vez ou outra o casal de loiras. Portia notou como o moreno alto, James, tentava sorrir para sua noiva no entanto qualquer um conseguia ver como era forçado e Lucy parecia estar se distanciando aos poucos. Não podia negar como a mulher era bonita, mas não interferiria em um relacionamento; mesmo que estivesse fadado ao fracasso. Isso não queria dizer que não podia mostrar seu interesse; já tinha notado que Ruby estava encantada demais com Alex para lhe dar uma chance.

Viu sua oportunidade surgir quando a morena entrou na casa para pegar algumas root bears, as crianças já tinham voltado a brincar; dessa vez de algo mais calmo, e os adultos conversavam animadamente na mesa vez ou outra olhando as crianças.

"Lucy certo?" Perguntou ao entrar na cozinha.

"Você me assustou. Isso mesmo, Lucy." Estendeu uma mão, a outra segurando em sua blusa acima do coração.

"Portia. Quer ajuda com as bebidas?" Ofereceu dando um passo a frente.

"Claro. Obrigada." Se virou para abrir a geladeira. Foi então que sentiu a outra mulher se aproximar, quase tocando seu corpo.

"Eu não sei o que se passa no seu relacionamento com seu noivo, James, mas se algum dia precisar de algo, me ligue." Estendeu a mão por cima do ombro dela com seu cartão e número pessoal.

"O-Obrigada." Guardou o cartão no bolso da frente da calça, seus dedos tocando levemente.

Entregou duas garrafas a Portia e carregou mais duas consigo, a tensão entre as duas perceptível para quem procurasse algo de diferente.

O resto da tarde passou de maneira devagar, a conversa fluía entre todos e o silêncio que as vezes se fazia presente não era incomodo. A guerra de Nerf e bexigas d'água foi um sucesso com o sol que fazia. Alex fez questão de entrar na guerra de Nerf e Kara na de bexiga d'água. Na hora do parabéns Carter fez questão de chamar Kara e "tia" Alex para ficarem ao seu lado junto com sua mãe, alegando querer uma foto com toda sua família. E assim teve seu pedido realizado, James tirando uma foto deles quatro abraçados, Carter espremido no meio com um sorriso tão grande que fazia covinhas em suas bochechas. Depois fez questão de tirar foto com todos seus novos amigos, os mais antigos também; queria se lembrar de todos e de um dos finais de semana mais feliz da sua vida. Abrindo os presentes que ganhou de seus familiares e amigos da família os monitores e adultos notaram como as crianças pequenas dormiam, os maiores só notaram o quão exaustos estavam ao finalmente sentar e toda a energia e adrenalina se dissiparem de seus corpos. Tomando isso como sua deixa para voltarem ao orfanato os monitores começaram a preparar as crianças, Cat ofereceu guardar toda a comida para que eles pudessem levar; havia sobrado tanto que eles provavelmente não saberiam o que fazer.

Aceitando de bom grado Portia e as outras mulheres se dirigiram a cozinha para ajudar a embrulhar tudo rapidamente antes que os mais velhos começassem a dormir em pé.

"Mais uma vez obrigado pelo que vocês fizeram, tenho certeza que as crianças não esquecerão desse dia tão cedo. Por favor se sintam a vontade para nos visitar quando quiserem." A diretora agradeceu as duas loiras. Não pode deixar de lançar um rápido olhar para Lucy.

"Não precisa agradecer, as crianças merecem e posso dizer que foi um prazer conhecer a todos vocês." A loira mais velha falou.

"Digo o mesmo e acho que isso vale para todos nós." A mais nova completou, parada atrás de sua namorada, abraçadas.

"Também foi um prazer conhecer vocês, mas agora é melhor eu ir antes que eles comecem a dormir no ônibus e reclamem que não querem tomar banho para dormir." Com isso abraçou a todos rapidamente, se demorando um pouquinho mais com Lucy e então partindo.

* * *

A/N: Demorei mas voltei pessoinhas. Faculdade ta corrida e só tenho 2 semanas antes das provas, loucura total. Enfim o próximo capítulo sai em menos de 1 semana e vai continuar exatamente onde esse parou, estou terminando ele já e depois só vai faltar revisar. Espero que gostem :3


	5. Surpresas

A/N: Voltei pessoas, por favor leiam as notas finais pois tem alguns avisos _muito_ importantes.

* * *

"Acho que Carter está cansado demais, melhor não irmos para o festival na cidade." Observou Kara.

"Eu posso ficar com ele e vocês vão. Estou cansada também e é melhor descansar antes de voltar para National City." Lucy ofereceu.

"Eu fico com ela. Não se preocupe que Carter estará em boas mãos." James disse já que conhecia bem a cidade e o festival não lhe parecia tão apelativo; só queria ir embora logo.

"Vocês tem certeza?" A mãe do garoto perguntou.

"Sim, conhecemos o festival já. Podem ir sem se preocupar." Afirmou o moreno alto.

"Tudo bem então. Vamos aproveitar. Winn você vem com a gente?" A outra loira perguntou curiosa.

"Sim. Quem sabe eu encontre uma garota do interior para mim." Riram.

Após uma hora de descanso todos foram se arrumar para o festival. Ruby estava com um vestido apertado vermelho e bota cano médio preta, Kara já usava um vestido mais solto na cor rosa bem claro e um converse All Star branco. Cat optou por uma calça jeans preta que parecia pintada em suas pernas junto com uma camisa vinho e bota cano baixo, Alex já preferiu um short jeans com regata branca e um converse All Star preto. Winn estava vestido como sempre: camisa, gravata, cardigan, calça e sapato.

"Acho que nunca vi tanta mulher bonita no mesmo lugar." Lucy comentou olhando todas de cima abaixo, já imaginando como os dois casais teriam lindas crianças se pudessem misturar seus genes. "E você também Winn." Completou.

"Obrigado, mas eu tenho sorte de ser o único homem no meio delas."

"Ou não. Vai que as mulheres pensam que você é gay por estar no meio de todas nós e ainda assim não ter nenhuma." Cat sorriu maldosa com seu próprio comentário.

"Você é má." Foi tudo que ele disse.

"Bom, vamos para o festival porque eu quero aproveitar a noite." Ruby apressou, um olhar de segundas intenções direcionado a Alex.

"Carter tomou banho e já está dormindo, caso ele acorde com fome dê salada e frutas. Nada muito pesado ou então ele não dormirá direito. Nada de filmes pesados ou de terror e nada de doces. Entendidos?" Fez questão de usar seu tom mais ameaçador; seu filho era uma das coisas mais importantes em sua vida.

"Sim senhora!" Praticamente bateram continência.

"Então podemos ir." Pegou na mão de sua namorada, entrelaçando seus dedos e saindo da casa em direção a Pick up 4x4 azul escura parada na entrada; Ruby e Alex já sentadas na frente.

"Se não tivéssemos companhia eu te tomaria nesse banco; você está tão sexy nesse vestido." Sussurrou ao sentarem no banco de trás, uma de suas mãos logo indo para a parte da coxa deixada a mostra pelo vestido rosa.

Nesse exato momento Winn entrou, não demorando em perceber a tensão sexual dentro do veículo ou a mão de Cat acariciando a pele macia de sua melhor amiga, quase subindo a mão por dentro do vestido.

"Será que podemos ir? Não quero ficar segurando vela mais do que o necessário." Reclamou olhando mais uma vez para a mão que acariciava a coxa. Realmente precisava arranjar uma namorada.

"Ok ok, vamos colocar o pé na estrada e começar essa festa." Com isso a morena de olhos azuis ligou o veículo e seguiu rumo a cidade.

Kara não sabia o que fazer sentada naquele banco entre sua namorada e seu melhor amigo. Podia sentir ondas de desconforto emanando dele e não era pra menos já que Cat não estava tentando controlar muito por onde suas mãos e boca passeavam. E por que ela deveria se controlar? Estava com tesão desde o momento que viu as longas pernas da loira expostas no short curto durante a festa e só aumentou quando a viu no vestido que ainda mantinha suas pernas expostas. Quando estava prestes a puxar a loira para um beijo quente e tentar subir mais sua mão para dentro do vestido sentiu o carro parar.

"Chegamos!" Suspirou aliviada, se ficasse mais um momento no carro sabia que Cat abusaria de seu poder de sedução e não tinha certeza se conseguiria resistir mesmo com Winn sentado ao seu lado.

"Finalmente." Ouviu-o murmurar.

"Espero que você se comporte." Advertiu.

"Não prometo nada." A mais velha fez questão de responder analisando cada pedaço do corpo da loira, mordendo o lábio para deixar bem claro sua intenção de _não_ se comportar.

Ruby deu um tour do festival, suas atrações e jogos para todos não se perderem. Marcando de se encontrarem no carro após duas horas e caso alguém quisesse ir embora antes ou depois deveriam ligar para avisar.

"Você pretende ganhar ursinhos de pelúcia para mim como se fossemos adolescentes em um primeiro encontro?" Perguntou observando a mais nova admirar os brindes pendurados nas barracas.

"O que?! Não, claro que não." Kara tentou negar, se embaralhando um pouco e corando. Mas Cat sabia quão mal era em mentir e achava meigo a maneira como se embaralhava tentando.

"Kara." Levantou uma sobrancelha exigindo a verdade.

"Ok. Eu ia." Suspirou.

"Não pense que eu vou aceitar qualquer coisa. Quero o maior urso de pelúcia nesse festival." Sorriu puxando-a pela cintura e caminhando juntas em direção a primeira barraca.

No meio do caminho Kara encontrou sua irmã e sua "futura cunhada" carregando brindes e num ato infantil desafiou sua irmã para ver quem ganhava mais brindes em uma única rodada. Que se tornou melhor de três e depois de cinco.

"Acho que vocês estão empatadas. São ótimas, as duas, num mesmo nível." Cat tentou parar a competição, olhando para a morena alta que acenou concordando. Os braços de ambas lotados de bichinhos de todos os tamanhos e cores.

"Não. Alguém tem que ganhar. Melhor de oito?" Alex expressou. Ambas iam pagar o dono da barraca quando sentiram o dinheiro sendo tomado de suas mãos.

"Estamos com fome e viemos aqui aproveitar a noite com as pessoas que gostamos e não ficar plantada segurando mais bichinhos que podemos aguentar olhando vocês parecendo dois adolescentes de 15 anos competindo pra ver quem tem o maior ego. Agora nos levem pra comer e nos deem atenção. Agora." Cat demandou. Ruby apenas concordando com tudo e tentando manter sua expressão séria e não rir com a cara de culpada das duas.

Ao final das duas horas Kara já tinha feito 3 viagens rápidas de volta a casa para guardar os gigantes ursos de pelúcia que ganhava em todos os jogos. Cat só se controlou quando havia crianças e adultos curiosos por perto, fora isso não teve a menor vergonha em apalpar Kara em qualquer lugar que alcançasse antes de levar um leve tapa nas mãos para se afastar. O que estava prestes a acontecer mais uma vez.

"Cat. Nós já estamos indo embora, não tem como se controlar só por alguns minutos? As pessoas estão encarando." Prendeu as mãos da mais velha puxando seus braços para trás.

"Dane-se eles Kara. Eu não os conheço e nem pretendo, se estão incomodados com o modo como eu demonstro afeição para minha namorada que parem de olhar para cá então." Informou calmamente. "Agora me leve pra casa; sua irmã vai demorar um pouco mais e parece que o Garoto Cardigan encontrou alguém que o leve pra casa. Não consigo pensar em outra coisa senão você gemendo meu nome na cama." Sussurrou antes de roubar um beijo que logo foi correspondido.

"Você vai acabar me matando Catherine Grant, mas eu com certeza não vou reclamar. Vamos achar um lugar mais escuro e vazio onde eu possa te tirar daqui e dessas roupas."

Pegando a no colo estilo noiva, voou o mais rápido possível logo que entraram em um beco. Seu corpo esquentava só pensando no que havia preparado para o resto da noite.

"Eu tenho uma surpresa para você." Cochichou ao entrar no quarto, depois de desejar uma boa viagem de volta para James e Lucy.

"Tem? Espero que seja das boas." Pressionou seu corpo contra o tronco forte da garota, suas mãos apertando os bíceps definidos.

"Eu também espero. Mas preciso da sua colaboração, tudo bem?" Deu um rápido selinho esperando uma resposta. Todo seu plano dependia dessa colaboração.

"Tudo bem. Deixarei você comandar as coisas, dessa vez." Sorriu maliciosa. "Agora, o que tenho que fazer?" Deu dois passos para trás.

"Tire sua roupa, mas fique de lingerie." Respirou fundo se preparando para o que estava prestes a fazer. Era uma experiência nova que queria tentar, não é como se não tivessem falado sobre isso antes, entretanto não sabia se faria certo ou se seria prazeroso para ambas. Suas preocupações tomaram um segundo plano em sua mente ao notar como a jornalista tirava sua vestimenta de maneira meticulosa e sensual.

"Gosta do que vê?" Subiu as mãos pelas pernas agora nuas, subindo e subindo até afundar os dedos em suas ondas loiras e bagunça-las.

"Se gosto? Poderia esquecer a surpresa e te devorar aqui mesmo, no meio do quarto." Avançou para um beijo apressado. "Preciso que deite na cama e me deixe te vendar." Se demorasse muito para agir se perderia naquele corpo que tanto conhecia esquecendo de seus planos.

Arqueou apenas uma sobrancelha antes de responder "Ok." e se dirigir para a cama.

"Volto rapidinho." Avisou ao terminar de amarrar o pano preto ao redor dos olhos de Cat. Recebeu um aceno em entendimento.

Correu para o banheiro da suíte, retirou o vestido e sutiã e olhou para seu boy shorts preto que comprou especialmente para essa ocasião, com três botões na parte da frente. Abriu a ultima gaveta do armário e pegou a embalagem que continha um feeldoe* roxo dentro. Rasgou a embalagem e lavou o brinquedo com água morna e sabão.

"É agora ou nunca." Murmurou para si mesma ao abrir os botões e inserir a parte menor do objeto dentro de seu sexo já lubrificado graças a todas as provocações de Cat durante o festival. Soltou um baixo grunhido de dor e prazer. Com certa dificuldade e desajeitadamente colocou a outra parte do feeldoe dentro do boy shorts e fechou os botões, admirando um pouco o formato do brinquedo agora coberto; eram 15cm escondidos dentro de sua roupa fora os 7 já dentro de si.

Respirando fundo e juntando coragem saiu do banheiro e parou na porta para admirar por alguns segundos a bela mulher deitada em sua cama. Com passos largos se dirigiu até a beirada e subiu ficando de joelhos, abrindo e acariciando as pernas da loira.

"Hm você voltou." Abriu mais as pernas como um convite para a garota se aproximar mais, tocar mais.

"Não poderia ficar muito longe mesmo se quisesse, ainda mais com você apenas de lingerie me esperando. O mero pensamento de não voltar parece ser incapaz de ser formado na minha mente." Se abaixou para beijar os joelhos e subir pela parte interna da coxa.

"Sorte minha." Soltou as palavras em um suspiro de prazer. Seu corpo estava vibrando em antecipação do que viria a seguir.

Kara passou a língua pelo tecido úmido da pequena calcinha branca, seguindo o caminho até a boca de Cat e beijando-a sem pudor. No entanto tomava cuidado para não encostar seus quadris e estragar a surpresa antes da hora. Mas manter a parte de baixo de seus corpos afastadas estava se mostrando uma tarefa difícil toda vez que a jornalista tentava de algum jeito criar contato; fosse levanto o próprio quadril da cama ou puxando o corpo sobre o seu para baixo.

Tentando distrai-la, Kara desceu para o pescoço alvo e focou sua atenção em cobrir toda aquela área com sua boca e língua. Desceu uma mão pelo vale entre os seios e abaixou o sutiã deixando que os mamilos rosados aparecessem. Deixou que seus seios roscassem de leve, causando arrepios em seu corpo e um gemido escapar da outra.

"Não me torture querida. Passei o dia todo te querendo." Exalou audivelmente, acariciando os longos cabelos loiro escuro de sua amada.

"Não estou torturando, apenas aproveitando tudo o que seu corpo tem a oferecer." Passou a língua quente por cima de um mamilo antes de prende-lo entre seus dentes e dar um leve puxão.

"Seu aproveitamento parece mais com uma tortura." Murmurou. Podia sentir seu corpo mais vivo e alerta com seu sentido da visão incapacitado no momento.

Delicadamente correu os dedos pelas costelas de ambos os lados, sua boca ainda ocupada com os seios, descendo até a parte interna dos joelhos e trazendo-os para cima.

"Está pronta para sua surpresa?" Apoiou seu peso nos calcanhares observando toda a beleza a sua frente. Cat tinha os pés plantados na cama deixando um fácil acesso a sua parte íntima, sua respiração pesada subia e descia de forma rápida os seios pequenos em um ritmo hipnotizador, tentadora.

"Sim." Respondeu ansiosa.

Com certa pressa Kara abriu os 3 botões do boy shorts fazendo o brinquedo quase saltar pra fora, abotoou o primeiro botão deixando apenas uma abertura nos outros dois para que o feeldoe ficasse para fora. Respirando profundamente e exalando devagar se aproximou mais do corpo quente em sua frente, se posicionou por cima apoiando seu peso com uma mão ao lado da cabeça de Cat enquanto a outra mão envolveu o membro de silicone e com cuidado passou a ponta subindo da entrada até o clitoris inchado, lubrificando-o.

"Kara!" Exclamou ao sentir o silicone gelado encostando em seu sexo quente; um choque percorrendo seu corpo. "Isso é o que estou pensando que é?" Não pode controlar o movimento de seu quadril para cima e para baixo criando uma deliciosa fricção no meio de suas pernas.

"Eu não sei o que você está pensando que é…" Soltou um pequeno gemido ao sentir o brinquedo se movendo dentro de si. Deixou por um breve momento seu corpo se perder no prazer que o brinquedo causava dentro de si toda vez que movimentava o quadril pra frente e para trás deslizando a outra parte sobre o clitoris da outra loira.

Sem aguentar mais para saber o que tanto fazia sua garota gemer e lhe dava prazer ao mesmo tempo, arrancou a venda dos olhos e olhou para baixo. Não pode deixar de demonstrar a surpresa em seu rosto ao mesmo tempo que gemeu com a cena que presenciava; a ponta do dildo roxo provocando toda a extensão de seu sexo em um vai e vem lento e torturante enquanto Kara permanecia de olhos fechados, cabeça jogada para trás gemendo baixo toda vez que a pequena elevação na curva do feeldoe tocava seu nervo inchado. Não era bem o que Cat pensou que fosse, tinha imaginado um strap-on ou talvez apenas o dildo, não pensou que Kara iria direto para algo um pouco mais íntimo e em sua visão muito sexy. Exercendo todo o seu poder de auto controle e força puxou Kara para si e rolou ambas na cama até ficar no topo.

"O que…?" Confusão estava escrito na face da mais nova.

"Você achou mesmo que eu aguentaria suas provocações por muito tempo? Ouvindo você gemendo de prazer com esse belo apetrecho entre suas pernas?" Questiona descendo uma mão pelo abdômen macio até chegar em tal apetrecho, subindo e descendo sua mão por ele como se estivesse masturbando Kara; o que de maneira indireta estava.

"Droga Cat!" Tentou parecer frustrada mas falhou terrivelmente.

Soltando o membro, Cat esfregou seu sexo pelo silicone até ter certeza que estava todo lubrificado com sua essência. Olhando fundo nos olhos azuis posicionou a ponta do membro em sua entrada e lentamente se penetrou. Ambas as loiras gemeram alto; a mais velha por estar sendo esticada com a grossura do membro e a mais nova pela pressão causada em seu clitoris. e sexo. Só parou quando toda extensão do membro estava dentro de si e tinha seu sexo praticamente colado ao da heroína. Ao sentir o menor dos movimentos de sua namorada apoiou as mãos sobre os seios dela na intenção de parar seus movimentos.

"Preciso de um minuto." Informou. Já fazia algum tempo desde a ultima vez que foi penetrada de tal maneira.

Lentamente se moveu para cima, levantando apenas poucos centímetros de cada vez até sentir que seu corpo se acostumou com tal invasão e não haver nenhum traço de dor. Então, com as mãos ainda apoiadas no abdômen embaixo de si, colocou mais força e agilidade em seus movimentos; nada exagerado, queria construir o prazer aos poucos.

Kara estava extasiada com o corpo a cima do seu; o modo como se movia, como uma fina camada de suor já começava a se formar, como os seios subiam e desciam com cada movimento, como cada descida e subida causava um estimulo diferente em seu próprio corpo, como seus corpos se conectavam e seus clitoris se tocavam levemente. Não resistindo a tentação encheu as mãos com os seios redondos e os apertou ganhando um gemido alto como resposta.

"Mais forte." Ouviu a mais velha instruir enquanto cavalgava mais rápido o brinquedo.

Sentindo cada vai e vem como se também estivesse sendo penetrada e o estimulo no clitoris, somado a noite de provocações que teve que aturar, sabia que não demoraria muito mais para gozar. Resolvendo acelerar o processo desceu as mãos até a cintura fina, recebeu um barulho em protesto que logo virou mais um gemido de prazer ao sentar e levar a boca até o seio negligenciado, chupando e mordendo o bico, fazendo questão de dar atenção aos dois.

"Isso Kara, estou perto." Cat se empalava cada vez mais rápido no membro de silicone, agora que recebia uma super ajuda de sua namorada com as mãos em sua cintura puxando e levantando seu corpo.

Os gemidos de ambas ressonava pelo quarto, suas respirações erráticas, seus corações batendo como um único órgão descontrolado, a pressão abaixo do abdômen crescendo exponencialmente até não ter mais espaço e explodir se espalhando por todo o corpo. Ondas elétricas carregavam o prazer por todas as terminações nervosas, um gemido alto saindo de Kara enquanto Cat mordia seu ombro para abafar o grito. As duas colapsaram na cama, seus pulmões queimando em busca de oxigênio.

"Você con-consegue roubar… todo o meu… ar." Brincou tentando encher o peito de ar e regular a respiração.

Kara que estava mais controlada e com a respiração já ao normal sorriu acariciando suavemente as costas de Cat. "Essa é minha intenção sempre. Te deixar sem fôlego, sem forças ou energia, completamente drenada de prazer." Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

"Então acho melhor você voltar ao trabalho, ainda me resta energia." Usou os braços para elevar seu torso e engolir as próximas palavras de Kara com um beijo devastador; um sorriso malicioso se formando ao ouvir a garota gemer baixo e segurar sua cintura com certa força.

"De quatro. Agora." Comandou se separando dos lábios carnudos e usando sua super força para tira-la de cima de si.

"Mandona. Gosto disso." Se movimentou lentamente de propósito.

"Se gosta tanto então ande mais rápido." Bufou com tom ainda sério e irritado.

Cat acelerou um pouco mais e logo estava de quatro na cama, sua bunda virada para Kara e seu rosto para a cabeceira da cama.

"Abre as pernas." Ordenou se aproximando, abaixando para ficar frente a frente com o sexo molhado; sua boca salivando em antecipação.

Sem aviso enterrou a língua no sexo molhado, fazendo questão de coletar todo líquido que parecia não parar de escorrer, logo seu nariz, boca e queixo estavam lambuzados.

"Você é viciante. Eu acho que iria a loucura se não pudesse mais sentir seu gosto." Comentou ao estreitar a postura e se aproximar até o membro roxo estar roçando por toda a extensão do sexo rosado e inchado. Suas mãos acariciam as costas e bunda, descendo para parte de trás das coxas e então segurando com firmeza as nádegas da jornalista abertas, lhe dando uma visão perfeita para alinhar o brinquedo com a entrada do sexo usando apenas seu quadril. "Pronta?" Inquiriu uma última vez.

"Se você não enfiar isso logo em mim eu juro que te-" Foi interrompida ao sentir todo o brinquedo invadindo seu sexo em um único movimento; um pequeno grito de surpresa e prazer escapando seus lábios.

Ao ouvir mais uma vez as reações de sua namorada ao prazer que estava sentindo, Kara finalmente deixou o medo e dúvida sumir de sua mente e a confiança lhe dar força para continuar proporcionando prazer. Suas investidas eram curtas contudo fortes, o barulho de seus corpos se chocando contra o outro se misturando aos gemidos acabando com a possibilidade de silêncio. Quanto mais forte suas investidas mais forte era a pressão em seu clitoris e mais forte as estocadas dentro de si mesma com a outra ponta do brinquedo. Seu corpo se entregava as sensações e anulava tudo aquilo que não fosse puro instinto, a única parte de seu cérebro ainda funcionando controlava seus poderes para não exceder e perder o pouco controle que lhe restava. Segurando com cuidado nos ombros pequenos começou a colocar um pouco mais de força em suas estocadas, moveu uma mão para segurar os curtos cabelos loiros da nuca, desceu a outra admirando as linhas vermelhas que sua unha deixava, e, num impulso ousado, desceu a mão com força na nádega branca bem a sua frente. Um grito escapou da mais velha antes de deixar sua cabeça cair sobre o travesseiro, mordendo a fronha do mesmo, deixando assim sua bunda empinada e mudando totalmente o angulo das estocadas.

"Então você gosta disso? Hm?" Perguntou dando mais um tapa e gemendo de prazer ao ouvir o outro grito abafado pelo travesseiro. "Por Rao Cat, você é tão linda." Massageou a área vermelha pelo tapa antes de descer a mão mais uma vez, dessa vez do outro lado. Com novo vigor desceu a mão para o abdômen da mais velha e lhe puxou para cima, colando seus corpos. Sua boca logo atacava o pescoço fino, uma mão subindo para brincar com os seios enquanto a outra descia para o clitoris. "Eu vou te fazer gozar tão forte. Você está perto já? Porque eu estou." Sussurrou para em seguida morder o lóbulo da orelha.

"Estou. Estou." Gemeu alto em resposta.

Seu corpo estava em chamas, cada palavra, cada toque lhe trazia para mais perto do orgasmo. Suas coxas estavam tremendo, perdendo a força para ficar de joelhos na cama, os tapas que recebeu ardiam deliciosamente e não podia negar que aquela agressividade e lado controlador da mais nova foi surpreendente e excitante ao mesmo tempo. A velocidade e força das estocadas aumentou assim como o movimento dos dedos em seu clitoris, podia sentir a pressão em seu ventre crescendo exponencialmente, seu corpo todo ficando tenso, pronto para o orgasmo avassalador que certamente chegaria logo. Não teve tempo de avisar Kara que estava prestes a gozar quando sentiu a pressão explodir. Seu corpo se inclinando novamente na cama com a força do orgasmo e das convulsões, seu grito sendo abafado pelo travesseiro e torcia para não ter acordado Carter. As ondas de prazer pareciam não parar de correr por seu corpo e rapidamente tudo estava ficando sensível.

Ver Cat se entregando ao prazer daquele jeito foi o catalisador para Kara gozar também, sua mão apertando a cintura do corpo abaixo do seu enquanto tremia com choques e se esforçava para não parar seus movimentos e prolongar o máximo possível o prazer. Foi então que sentiu mais um orgasmo se aproximando e viu o corpo embaixo do seu tencionar mais uma vez e agora, juntas, as duas gozaram; seus nomes escapando dos lábios da outra e seus corpos caindo juntos na cama quando tudo escureceu e ambas apagaram.

Cat acordou alguns minutos depois com dificuldade para respirar e um peso sobre si.

"Kara? Querida, acorde." Se remexeu um pouco para tentar acorda-la.

"Hm? O que aconteceu?" Começou a se levantar.

"Cuidado!" Exclamou ao sentir o brinquedo se mexendo dentro de seu sexo completamente sensível.

Kara também fez um barulho de desconforto ao sentir o brinquedo. Com muito cuidado e calma tirou o membro de dentro de Cat e depois de dentro de si, colapsando na cama ao lado de sua namorada e soltando um suspiro de alívio.

"Nós desmaiamos." Comentou enfim e começou a rir; não demorando muito em ouvir a outra se juntando na risada.

"Tem uma primeira vez pra tudo, querida." Respondeu se virando de lado para observa-la.

"Posso assumir que você gostou da surpresa então? Que eu não exagerei ou passei dos limites?" Deixou um pouco da sua insegurança de antes voltar.

"Você foi incrível. Amei tudo isso. Foi o melhor sexo da minha vida." Suspirou feliz fechando os olhos e aproveitando a sensação de relaxamento proporcionada pelos três melhores orgasmos que já teve.

Kara que tinha um pouco mais de energia se aproximou da mais velha, trazendo seus corpos juntos em um abraço confortável e beijando preguiçosamente a boca que tanto lhe deixava embriagada.

"Estou feliz de estar experimentando coisas novas com você. Não me vejo fazendo isso com mais ninguém." Confessou roubando mias um beijo lento. "Acho que devemos tomar um banho, e mudar o lençol." Sugeriu.

"Definitivamente trocar o lençol, está todo molhado de suor e você sabe que não gosto de dormir suada e colando. Já basta o estado em que me deixou." Fez uma cara de nojo.

"Bom é isso que acontece quando se tem uma ótima noite de sexo, mas se você quiser posso parar de me esforçar para te satisfazer."

"Acho que posso tolerar certas coisas por você." Respondeu como se estivesse fazendo um favor para a garota.

"Consegue andar?" Perguntou já saindo da cama, não podendo deixar de apreciar uma Cat Grant descabelada e relaxada nua na cama e sentir uma pontada de orgulho por ter sido a responsável.

"Não tenho certeza. Acho que não. Meus membros parecem pesar uma tonelada cada nesse momento." Tentou levantar os braços e pernas para demonstrar sua dificuldade.

"Continue deitada então que vou preparar a banheira para nós e volto para te buscar."

"Você me mima demais." Sorriu meio sonolenta. Com certeza o melhor sexo de sua vida toda.

Kara fez questão de tomar seu tempo preparando o banho; deixou a água na temperatura certa, derramou alguns sais de banho com propriedades relaxantes e aroma leve. Voltou para o quarto, pegou Cat no colo e carregou-a para a banheira.

Sentando atrás da mais velha e sentindo a mesma se aconchegar em seu abraço, fechou os olhos e se deixou relaxar na água quente e relembrou os momentos que passaram juntas desde que se conheceram, e, mais importante ainda, o dia que tudo mudou em suas vidas.

 _Flashback 5 meses antes_

" _Posso ficar aqui mais um pouco?" Pediu já esperando um não como resposta, seu semblante entregando toda a dor e arrependimento que sentia no momento._

" _Pode." Foi tudo que a jornalista respondeu antes de sentar-se no sofá de sua sacada._

 _Um silêncio carregado de perguntas e emoções se instalou e a heroína se perdeu em pensamentos encarando toda a cidade, tentando ignorar tal silêncio. A jornalista percebeu isso instantaneamente e vendo sua única oportunidade de confirmar aquilo que sabia ser verdade, partiu para o ataque._

" _Kara?" Chamou baixo._

" _Hm?" A heroína se virou distraída, só percebendo seu erro ao encontrar os olhos cor de mel tão familiar. Pânico gelando suas veias._

 _Apesar de ter um sorriso vitorioso no rosto Cat logo entrou em ação ao ver o desespero preencher os olhos azuis e o corpo da garota ficar tenso, pronto para fugir._

" _Hey, calma." Se aproximou rapidamente._

" _Calma? Calma? Como pode pedir isso Srta. Grant? Agora que eu me entreguei desse jeito você tem o furo de sua vida e pode ficar conhecida no mundo pela jornalista que descobriu a identidade secreta de Supergirl! Sou tão idiota!" Exclamou exasperada, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, suas mãos segurando seu cabelo loiro com força._

 _E nesse momento Cat Grant viu que tinha uma decisão a tomar; expor a vida dessa garota e arruinar uma vida ou guardar esse segredo e consequentemente perder a oportunidade de sair a frente de todos seus concorrentes. Foi um choque ao notar que a decisão não era difícil e muito menos a que usualmente faria._

" _Não contarei a ninguém. Prometo." Sua voz era calma e suas mãos tremiam um pouco de nervosismo._

" _Não vai?" Lágrimas agora escorriam por sua face._

" _Não." E então sentiu os braços fortes e definidos lhe envolvendo em um abraço, lágrimas molhando sua pele através da camisa que usava no momento que a garota escondeu seu rosto em seu pescoço._

" _Obrigada." Sussurrou, no entanto não soltou. Não podia soltar quando sentiu os soluços aumentarem e o choro que prendeu dentro de si o dia todo explodir de dentro de seu peito. Não era bonito ou silencioso, era alto, feio, com soluços que tremiam todo seu corpo e lágrimas quentes que escorriam sem permissão como um rio._

 _A mais velha não sabia o que fazer; a única pessoa que consolara era seu filho e isso definitivamente não era mesma coisa. Seu coração palpitava rápido, seu corpo respondia ao da outra inconscientemente como instinto, mas sua mente e sentimentos estavam uma bagunça; não sabia como deveria se sentir com toda essa intimidade e ainda assim não conseguia negar a pontada de felicidade que lhe preenchia ao saber que aquela garota confiava o suficiente para se deixar desabar em seus braços. Não Cardigan Maravilha, não James o fotografo de camiseta apertada e nem mesmo a irmã agente do governo._

" _Vamos sentar." Cochichou para não assusta-la e lentamente se dirigiu ao sofá, puxando a outra sem sair do abraço, até estarem sentadas e Kara quase em seu colo, lhe segurando como se fosse um salva-vidas. A camisa amaçada em seus punhos e molhada de lágrimas no colarinho._

Lembrou-se de sentir Cat acariciando suas costas e correndo os dedos pelos fios de cabelo, lembrou-se das palavras que acalmaram seu coração naquele dia terrível " _Não vai ser fácil, mas vai ficar tudo bem." "Eu vou te ajudar."_ E mais importante, se lembrou de sentir que naquele momento que sua relação tinha mudado completamente com sua chefe e que não poderia mais negar e enterrar os sentimentos que sentia. Também se lembrou do primeiro beijo na porta da casa de Cat; estava indo embora depois de jantar e assistir um filme com Carter. Haviam estabelecido uma rotina durante o mês depois do acontecido na sacada e pelo menos uma vez na semana se juntava aos Grant para uma noite de diversão e trabalhar seus problemas internos com Cat. Lembrou do clima instalado durante toda a noite e como ao parar na porta para se despedir ambas trocaram um breve selinho como se fosse natural, parte da rotina, e apesar do espanto em suas faces sorriram e concordaram silenciosamente que não havia o que temer, selando tal acordo com outro breve selinho.

Sentada ali naquela banheira, suas mãos lavando o corpo dela com cuidado, ouvindo os suspiros de prazer e contentamento, trocando elogios e jogando conversa fora, foi impossível não deixar seu coração ser preenchido por tamanha felicidade de finalmente ter encontrado a pessoa com quem queria passar o resto de seus dias, impossível não pensar no anel de noivado guardado em seu apartamento com um diamante cortado no formato do brasão da casa de El e que o momento de oficializar sua família e amor enfim havia chegado e mais importante, que seus pais e tia aprovariam sua escolha se estivessem vivos e diriam que esse é o começo de sua felicidade.

* * *

A/N: Pessoas, venho dizer com certa tristeza que esse é o fim dessa minha pequena one-shot virada em 5 capítulos de muito smut e fluffy. Obrigado a todos vocês que leram, marcaram como favorita, comentaram e seguiram essa minha pequena tentativa de história. Tenho outros projetos a caminho para fics SuperCat e SwanQueen; não sei quando posto pois minhas provas estão perto e os trabalhos da faculdade são muitos, mas tentarei não sumir por meses.

*feeldoe - bom se você não sabe o que é sugiro que de uma procurada no google porque explicar não é muito fácil, mas basicamente é um strap-on só que sem a cinta, sendo que o dildo tem duas pontas, uma para penetrar sua parceira(o) e outra que penetra você, fazendo assim com que não precise de cinta. (E é caro pra caramba aqui no Brasil).

É isso gente, obrigada por tudo e pela paciência comigo, meus erros e minhas demoras pra atualizar, vejo vocês numa próxima fanfic :3


End file.
